The Play
by Ms.Freestyle
Summary: For the next play, the class has selected Dai and Sato to star in the main roles as Dark and the “White Prince.” There is enough drama on stage, but how about all the chaos between the hateful Krad and loving Dark behind the curtains? Yaoi. DNxSH DxK
1. Casting

_The Play_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngels.

Summary: For the upcoming play, "The Arabian Prince," a tale about forbidden love between an already engaged Arabian prince and a thief, the class has selected Daisuke and Satoshi to star as Dark and Krad. However, unknown to the audience, what they see on stage really is Dark being cast as himself and Krad as the "White Prince." Behind the curtains, Daisuke and Satoshi are falling in love, and Dark is trying to win the love of Krad.

The idea of this fic belongs entirely to I am just writing it out.

Chapter One: "Casting"

The students sat at the edge of their seats. Waiting anxiously as the teacher reached into the basket of ideas to draw out what would be the theme of this year's play. Last year it was "Ice and Snow." What will it be this year?

For the boys, they hoped to God that it wouldn't be another romance where the girls get to have all the fun casting boys to do all their dirty work. They wanted something more adventurous packed with loads of actions. Yes. That would be the ideal play for a boy. And maybe a seen where the hero walks in with a chick on a leash. Crawling. Definitely. That would make your average adolescence boy happy.

As for the girls, they wanted romance. But this year, not just any romance. No. Most of girls yearned something a little more extreme. Something that would catch everyone's attention. Something that would put people at the edge of their seats! They wanted a tale featuring forbidden love between two men. And not just any men. They wanted there to be an extreme class difference between the two. And to make sure they got what they wanted, they rigged the basket.

The teacher's hand searched through the basket until she decided it was time to pick one. "Ok, here it is! Cross your fingers!" She drew it out, and everyone leaned forwards. She slowly opened it, and everyone held their breath. She gaped and everyone did the same. "For this year's class play, we will be featuring a play along the lines of 'Aladdin.'"

The boys fell forwards and awed. The girls, on the other hand, squeaked and squealed. "Yes!!! Yes!!!" they cheered and hugged.

"Settle down, class. This doesn't mean that we have our play figured out. Boys, we can still have action."

The boys grinned and the girls gulped. Why did the teacher have to suggest that? "Teacher," said a girl, "We want it to mostly be about love!"

"Well, there will definitely be some in there. It's along the tale of Aladdin after all. So, first we need to decide on a plot," the teacher turned around to face the board and wrote 'Aladdin.' "Now, we can keep that name, or we can change it."

"Desert Rose!" screamed one girl.

"Arabian Night!" screamed another.

"Crimson desert!" cried a boy.

"Once Upon A Time in Arabia!" cried Riku.

"The Prince and the Thief!"

"No! That's stupid! How about the Golden Prince?!"

"Calm down everyone," the teacher tried to hush her students, "Something not too long. Nothing that would give away the plot. However, something that would probably give the people an idea about what this play will be about."

"How about the Arabian Prince? It's simple, doesn't give away the plot, but people will know it goes along the line of Aladdin," Satoshi suggested.

"Perfect," the teacher turned around to write the new title of the play, "Now, how about plot. Shall we keep the idea of the original plot? Or shall we change it?"

"Change it!" everyone nearly screamed at once.

"How about something along the lines of forbidden desires?" suggested a girl, "Like, pretend that the thief is in love with the prince of Arabia, but the prince is already engaged to the princess!"

"Yes! And… and, in order to get to the prince, he has to get through the princess. So he pretends to be in love with the princess, and when she turns her back, he tries to get to the prince!" exclaimed Risa.

"Yes, but the prince doesn't like the thief. He hates him!" said a boy, "He wants to kill him, and secretly plots it out with the Sultan's right hand man!"

"Yes!!!" cheered the boys, "Action!"

"How about the genie?" asked the teacher, "And the monkey, and the talking parrot, and the tiger?"

"What would the genie do?" asked one of the girls, "Aladdin isn't going to go on any expedition. And he's going to sneak into the palace. He's not going to pretend to be a prince."

Daisuke hesitantly raised his hand, "Um, I have a pet that could be the monkey. He learns fast and he's really friendly and clever."

"Ok, so then Daisuke's pet will play the monkey," the teacher wrote it on the board.

"No need for a parrot," someone said, "As for the tiger. How are we supposed to get a tiger on the set? And I don't think anyone wants to play as a tiger."

"Hey, you know, there will always be those people," said the teacher.

The class went silent and shook their heads.

So, then the teacher reviewed what the play was going to be about. A thief meets a princess disguised as a "commoner" in the market, and she instantly falls in love with him. She tells him to come to the palace, but he gets caught. She breaks him out of prison and passes him as a friend, and at some point the thief catches a glimpse of the royal prince. Instantly falling in love with him, the thief tries to track down the prince every second he can, but when he notices that the princess is getting bored of him, he immediately tries to win her over again so that he can come to the palace to see the prince.

At least, all that would take care of the beginning of play. There was still more to discuss. Of course everyone agreed that the thief would confess his undying love to the prince when he got him alone, but the prince wouldn't accept him, and secretly plan to have the thief assassinated. This satisfied the boys' needs for action. Now, there was one final question to be discussed. Would the princess get the thief in the end? Would the thief get the prince in the end? Or will the prince kill the thief and end the play with a tragedy?

The ending was debated. No one seemed to be able to decide which would be appropriate for a school play, but if you asked anyone, just the gay theme didn't seem appropriate because not everyone is as open minded as others. Even when they voted, there seemed to be an equal number of votes for all three topics. So, the teacher decided to put off the ending until later.

Right now, they had to discuss characters and who will be part of the cast. "We need actors and actresses to fill in the parts of Aladdin, the princess, the prince, the Sultan, the Sultan's right hand man, as well as all the extras who will fill in the less important parts. Like the maids, guards, cell keeper, etc…"

"I think we should change something," said Risa, "May I suggest that instead of the main character being Aladdin, how about we change his name to Dark? What girl wouldn't want Dark as the main character on stage?!" she sighed dreamily.

"Well, I think that's a great idea," said the teacher.

"Yes! And for the prince, we should have that bad ass white angel that fights Dark!" said Saehara.

"You mean the white sadistic one?" asked Riku, "The one that will kill you if you even-so-much-as look at him?"

"Yes!!" the boys roared.

_(Come, come now,)_ whispered Krad in Satoshi's mind, (_Satoshi, why didn't you tell me that I am famous? Look at these kids. They fear me. The tremble at the thought of me. Look at the power I have over these wrenched brats.) _

Daisuke gulped. His class wanted Dark to be a part of this play just like last year? They would probably pick Satoshi again to be Dark, but then did that mean they would pick him to be Krad? How ironic. He was going to play the part of a sadistic angel that in reality wanted to kill him. (_I don't think Satoshi makes a good me.)_ Said Dark, (_I mean look at him. The kid's all skin and bones. Not much meat on him anywhere! Wait, I have an idea! Daisuke, when they ask who will be willing to play the part of Dark raise your hand!)_

_("Whatever for, Dark?")_

_(I want to be Dark! I want to play myself! And I will blow this crowd of fan girls and boys away!)_

_("Don't you think they'll notice the difference?")_

_(Nah. I'll use your voice when talking to them, but in the play, I'll be myself. And it's perfect! I'm a real thief after all.)_

_("Ok.")_

The teacher then said aloud, "Who will be willing to play Dark?"

Daisuke's hand shot in the air, and Satoshi smirked. This was defiantly going to be interesting. Dark playing as Dark.

No one objected to Daisuke playing the part, so Daisuke received the role as Dark.

"Now we need someone to play Princess Jasmine."

"Oh, pick me!" Risa's hand shot in the air.

Once again, no one objected, so Risa's name went onto the board.

_(Satoshi, I want to play as the Arabian prince. Volunteer, and if you get picked, I will be more than willing to allow you one romantic moment without interruption so you can enjoy yourself.) _Krad forced Satoshi to look over at Daisuke. (_I'll let you have a moment with him without trying to ruin your life and take his.)_

"It's a deal," Satoshi wasn't offered many deals with Krad like this. He knew better than to reject it. After all, it wasn't every day that the sadistic angel wanted something and was willing to give you something in return.

"Now, as for the Arabian prince, who will…"

The teacher didn't even have to finish her sentence. Satoshi's hand was already in the air, which made Daisuke lower himself in the chair. He knew very well that Krad had something to do with Satoshi's decision. Satoshi was very calm and collected. He didn't care much for volunteering when it came to plays. Daisuke knew then that Dark wasn't going to be the only authentic character. As Satoshi turned to look at Daisuke, Daisuke caught a glimpse of the two golden eyes of the devil's angel. Krad was smirking at him. He was plotting something. Daisuke felt shivers run along his spin, and that only made him slump down further.

As for the rest of the characters, Saehara was cast as the Sultan, and Riku was cast as the Sultan's right hand _man._ This play was definitely going to be interesting, amusing, and something that no one wanted to miss.

A/N: Typing this play is going to be quite a challenge for me. I never tried doing a fic where there are two main pairing trying get with each other. I usually just have one and the plot revolves around them. Also, I never imaged that I would write a fic about a play. In order to do this and keep everyone interested, I may just have to write separate chapters containing the play itself, but typed as if it was a story all on its own. I don't know. I'll figure it out in the process of writing it.


	2. The Withstanding Boundaries

The Play

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DNAngels in any way, shape, or form.

Pairings: DaisukexSatoshi

KradxDark

Chapter Two: "The Withstanding Boundaries"

He turned sharply around the corner, hoping that by chance, the one he sought wasn't too far away. Fate would have it that Satoshi was just a little ways away, "Hiwatari-san, wait up!"

Satoshi nonchalantly looked over his shoulder and then blinked a few times. What was it that the little redhead wanted? "Yes?"

It took Daisuke just a tab bit longer to catch up with Satoshi, and by the time he did, the poor little guy was out of breath. Daisuke leaned on his knees while panting, "Wh… why did you… want to play… as the prince?"

"I thought that would be obvious, Niwa. Krad wanted to be in the play. He felt that he relates more closely to the Arabian prince than the rest of the class. I hope you understand. It's nothing personal," his response was so calm and collected that Daisuke couldn't have doubted his word.

"I never said it was. It's just…"

"Just what?" Satoshi voice suddenly became suspiciously sympathetic.

"Umm…"

"You'd rather I not play the part. Wait, let me rephrase that. You'd rather not let Krad play the part."

Daisuke bit his lower lip, "I just don't think it's safe. It's Krad after all. What if he loses it and goes haywire?"

"Krad and I have already discussed the issue. We made a deal," Satoshi was on the winning side of repressing a stubborn blush, until he recalled exactly what happened. Now, his efforts were just futile.

Flashback:

(_Satoshi, I want to play as the Arabian prince. Volunteer, and if you get picked, I will be more than willing to allow you one romantic moment without interruption so you can enjoy yourself._) Krad forced Satoshi to look over at Daisuke. (_I'll let you have a moment with him without trying to ruin your life and take his._)

"It's a deal," Satoshi wasn't offered many deals with Krad like this. He knew better than to reject it. After all, it wasn't every day that the sadistic angel wanted something and was willing to give you something in return.

End Flashback.

Daisuke tilted his head and arched his brow. Obviously the kid was intrigued. What had sparked this sudden, deep red blush on his beloved's face? Even more, what could the blue haired commander have possibly been granted in order for him to allow the deadly beauty to go free? Before Daisuke could even ask the latter, because he knew he would never get the answer to the first, Satoshi began to walk away.

Satoshi wasn't oblivious to Daisuke's sudden reaction when he finally took notice of the most discernible blush. Sure, the kid might not ask why, but that didn't mean that he wasn't thinking it. Now was not the time to give Daisuke a reason to think that he might harbor ardent feelings for the redhead. Satoshi was convinced that he would scare the poor child senseless and lose any chance he ever had of even holding Daisuke's hand for a moment. "Hiwatari-san, stop moving!"

Satoshi wanted to continue on. His schedule was tight and he couldn't reward himself any longer by just standing there and talking to Daisuke. There just wasn't time for it. "Niwa-san, please understand," Satoshi spun around suddenly to face Daisuke, "I'm running late. I'll see you tomorrow at school for rehearsal," Satoshi nearly choked when he saw that his words had taken a negative effect on Daisuke.

Daisuke looked down and his hair cast a shadow over his face, emphasizing the melancholy that was already apparent. "I understand. I'll see you tomorrow, Hiwatari-san."

Daisuke made a move to leave, but Satoshi forcefully grabbed Daisuke's wrist and held him in place. His heart's pace accelerated, his palms became wet from the sweat, and no words could make their way past his still lips. For a moment, the boys remained silent until Satoshi could see amethyst eyes glaring back at him from behind the red bangs. Satoshi released Daisuke's arm, and walked away from the scene. ("_What had caused me to do that?")_

_(The infatuation you hold for dear Daisuke, Satoshi. You can't help but want to see him happy. And I will continue to state the obvious. His sadness caused you to act before you thought.)_

"Stop it."

(_I guess that'll count as your "moment" with Daisuke.)_

"Hold on, Krad, that didn't count as a moment. I barely held his wrist for a split second before Dark made a quick appearance."

_(I was just kidding. But remember, save the moment for a special time when you can thoroughly enjoy it. Who knows when you'll share in another moment?)_

DAISUKENIWADAISUKENIWADAISUKENIWA

"Daisuke!" Emiko called, "How was school?"

"Fine," Daisuke said hastily while untying his shoes, "I have homework, so call me when dinner is ready."

Daisuke ran across the hall, up the stairs, opened his door, and threw himself on his bed just before letting himself squeal into his pillow. It wasn't very Daisuke-like, but he was just so happy he could barely contain himself. He then sat up and held his wrist against his cheek. Amazing how such a small move can make a _boy_ melt. Daisuke fell back onto his pillow and smiled. He wanted to spend the entire day woolgathering, but there were always interruptions. "Satoshi…," Daisuke whispered Satoshi's name to hear himself say it, ("_Daisuke…")_ Daisuke fancied Satoshi whispering his own name. Daisuke blushed and rolled around on the bed. He had wanted Satoshi to say his name aloud for so long it ached. Just then, he got an idea. ("_Dark, since I'm letting you take a part in the play, I'm wondering if you could do something for me in return?")_

(_Depends. Shoot._)

"Umm… How should I approach this?" The redhead fiddled with his fingers a bit while mentally trying to word his phrase.

_(Ahh…I'm not stupid, Daisuke. You want me to give you a chance to have a moment with Satoshi without me interrupting like today.)_

"Can you imagine what he might have done if you didn't interrupt?!" Daisuke whined, "He might have gotten all nervous and maybe he would've stumbled over a few words and I would have been able to cherish that memory."

(_Or maybe he would've taken you into his arms and kissed away all your problems then taken you out on a most romantic date where the two of you could've been alone 'til the end of time…)_ the sardonic tone was apparent.

"Stop it Dark. There are things that everyone wants eventually in life. I can dream right, but let's face it. It's not going to happen. Hiwatari-san is just too serious and outgoing. He's in his own league with a few of his fellow friends. There are numerous girls after him as we speak. I'm a clumsy klutz, and on top of that, I'm a guy. Why would he go for me?"

Dark felt like swallowing his own tongue. Daisuke turned around to face a mirror where he could look back at Dark. "Daisuke, I'll agree to it and more. You can have as many moments as you want with him until the very last second of the final performance. After that, no more. I don't care how much you love him."

Daisuke nodded. He didn't expect that Dark would even agree, but he tried to convince himself that just one tender moment would be enough to satisfy his crave.

If he only knew how wrong he was.

SATOSHIHIWATARISATOSHIHIWATARISATOSHIHIWATARI

The next morning, the students hung around the classroom waiting for the teacher to arrive. Daisuke arrived a little later than usual, and Satoshi was sitting at his desk surrounded by his fellow straight A classmates. They were the only few students that could talk with Satoshi and not get lost in a conversation about math and science. Also, they were very serious and preferred not to goof off, so they didn't break out many jokes, unless they were about computers, and they would just stare at you if you dared to approach them to talk with any one of them. Daisuke has seen if before and decided to learn from other's mistakes. He didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Satoshi. He didn't think he could live with the shame.

But nonetheless, our persistent little redhead wanted to talk to Satoshi, even if it was just for a moment. "Good morning, Hiwatari-san," Daisuke held his breath as he waited for Satoshi's response.

Satoshi was surprised to say the least that Daisuke had the audacity to approach his rather unsociable group just to greet him. "Good morning, Niwa-san."

After that, Daisuke was reluctant to say anymore. He was receiving death glares from Satoshi's group and so, Daisuke waved and decided it was best to just take his seat. ("_Maybe I'll try during break. I'm sure he'll talk to me then.")_

Just then the teacher walked in and the class took their seats. "Good morning everyone," she was hauling in a few things that she set aside, "As you all see, we have a busy day ahead of us. We only have a few weeks to prepare for this play, and so that means our classes will be cut short, but… that also means a lot more homework so that I know that you understand the material," immediately, the students groaned, "But still, we'll have loads of fun preparing for the play!"

The students quieted down while the teacher took role and began the lesson.

Daisuke sighed. More homework meant less time for him to be able to plan out a way to talk with Satoshi. As the teacher said, he only had a few weeks… just a few weeks. Bummer. Could he possibly be lucky enough to steal a kiss? Or was that just too much to dream for? ("_I'll steal one even if that means pinning Satoshi to the wall! I'm a thief after all!")_ Daisuke quickly repressed the notion. That wasn't like him. Daisuke would never restore to violence to get what he wanted. He wasn't Krad.

After a few lessons, the teacher decided it was time to work on the play, and so she signed a few more positions and the students went off to work. "If you have any questions, ask me, please!"

Daisuke sat down with a girl named Nana who was gong to write the script. "Ok! Let's do this!" She rolled up her sleeves and began to get to work with another person who was writing out the events that will take place in the play. They wanted to make sure that everything went together just fine. While they did this, the artists and the designers in the class worked out on sets, props, and costumes. That's when Daisuke remembered that whatever they would measure on him wouldn't fir Dark for anything. The same thought struck Satoshi after a girl began taking his waist measurement. "I'm sorry," said Satoshi, "But I'd rather manage the costume for my character," he motioned for the girls to look at Daisuke, "and he will be doing the same as well."

The girls pouted but they couldn't force neither Daisuke nor Satoshi to give in. So, they decided to start on the costume for the princess and the king.

Before long, it was break and Daisuke caught a glimpse of Satoshi walking out of the classroom **alone**. Daisuke immediately dropped whatever he was doing and chased after him, "Hiwatari-san!"

Satoshi heard him. In fact, he was hoping that Daisuke would chase after him. ("_Just follow me a little more, Daisuke….")_

Satoshi continued to walk with Daisuke on his trail until he reached the private computer lab. Satoshi opened the door with his ID card and held it open for Daisuke. Daisuke arched his eyebrow, and Satoshi motioned for Daisuke to go in. Inside, the only things giving any light to the room were the computer screens. "This is the private computer lab open to a select few elite students. This is my computer over here."

Satoshi sat at his computer that was by the window cover by thick curtains and Daisuke sat next to him. Even the computer chairs were well cushioned and were perfecto to just sit on all day without worrying about your butt falling asleep.

"This is nice," Daisuke commented while looking around the room, "Very dark, quiet, secretive…"

It just hit Daisuke then. This was the perfect place to try to have a tender moment with Satoshi without worrying about Dark. Krad, however, was a different story. He didn't know if Satoshi's will was strong enough to suppress the deadly beauty. But he was willing to risk it.

Daisuke scooted the chair closer to Satoshi and waited for a moment to pass. "What are you doing?" asked Daisuke while he leaned in closer to Satoshi.

Satoshi looked into the reflection of the mirror against the wall. Since when did Daisuke manage to get so close? Satoshi tried to keep focused, "I'm looking at Arabian costumes. I need to find something for Krad."

"Can I see? I need to find something for Dark as well," Daisuke leaned in just a bit closer, but who would have thought that just a centimeter closer to Satoshi would cause him to enter a zone with very little air?

Daisuke's breathing sped up. He felt like he wasn't getting enough air, albeit there was plenty around them. Satoshi felt it too. The sudden invasion of space caused a shift in his breathing. "Look at this," Satoshi said as he found something appropriate for a thief.

Daisuke's sleeve was now touching Satoshi's "It's really nice. I think that Dark would like that."

"Why don't you ask him?" asked Satoshi as he tried to shift so that he was closer to Daisuke in a way that he didn't make it obvious that he was trying to decrease the amount of space around them.

"He's asleep."

"Pity," ("_But it is the most opportune time for me to make a move.")_

Satoshi shifted again so that he was looking at Daisuke. Now what? He couldn't just grab Daisuke and pull him in. That would ensure that Daisuke would freak and run.

They sat there looking at each other for a moment before the door suddenly opened and a fellow elite student walked in, "Good morning, Satoshi," said Nakano.

"And to you."

Daisuke suddenly felt jealous. Why this ordinary person was bestowed the privilege of calling Satoshi by his given name was beyond him.

Nakano sat on the other side of the computer lab and began to type away like mad. He was obviously busy and hopefully wouldn't pay Satoshi and Daisuke any attention. Satoshi looked up to make sure that Nakano was occupied before he placed his hand on Daisuke's shoulder and insisted, "Why don't you take a closer look?"

Daisuke leaned in closer and Satoshi's hand found itself planted on the opposite shoulder. "I think this one would make a perfect costume for Krad," said Daisuke.

"I wouldn't know. Krad is resting peacefully for once," truth be told, Krad was wide awake and watching Satoshi as he tried to get Daisuke to move in even closer.

(_Only one moment, Satoshi. You are allowed only one moment.)_

Satoshi sighed. He didn't want to waste that one moment here with someone else in the computer lab. He needed to be alone with Daisuke in order for him to make it all worth it.

But he couldn't bring himself to push Daisuke away. Especially since his arms had long since pulled Daisuke closer to him while he browsed through the internet.

Just then, the bell rang and Nakano signed off. Satoshi pulled back and signed off too. Daisuke wanted to groan from the loss of touch, but didn't. As they walked to class, Satoshi mentally spoke with Krad. ("_That wasn't a moment.")_

_(Of course not. It wasn't intimate enough. I know you can do better than that.)_ Krad forced an image into Satoshi's mind of him passionately making out with Daisuke. _(After that, my end of the deal has ended. Share as many little moments with him, but you only get one kiss.)_

Satoshi nodded. He didn't think he could possibly get more out of Daisuke. He just didn't have the courage and the faith to believe in himself.

A/N: In the next chapter, I might just go straight into the play, but I will tell it as if it's a completely different fic all on its own. Beware of that! This is still only one fic. If you're confused, you'll see what I mean.


	3. The Play: Part One

A/N: Someone by the name "**Candaze" **in a review asked me if I'm gay. If you'd still like to know the answer to that, give me your email address and I'll tell you.

Chapter 3: "The Play. Part One."

"Now, what shall I steal this early morning?" Dark asked himself as he looked down from a window onto the streets of the Arabian city, "Bread… nah, fruits…maybe, meat… can't cook."

"Kyu!" said Wiz.

"Right! I'll just get a few melons to make my life easier! There's no sense in making my life any more complicated than it already it."

Dark crept down along the sides of the building and gracefully landed on the dirt streets. He then casually walked down and took a few glances at what could possibly be on today menu and spotted a potential victim. The melon man's son was working for the morning shift and fortunately for Dark, the boy had the attention span of a retarded monkey. "You know what to do, Wiz."

Wiz bounced over to the boy and began to cuddle with him. The boy awed and took the rabbit like puff into his arms and began to rock it. "You're so adorable. I wish papa would let me have you as my pet," said the boy as he sat down on the ground with Wiz in his arms.

Wiz tried to purr and all the while, Dark was slipping a few melons into this hand-made bag. Or man purse as girls like to call it.

After Dark a few melons, he motioned to Wiz to come back. Wiz jumped out of the boy's arms and followed after Dark. When the boy turned back to look at his melons, he realized that a few were missing! "Papa! Someone stole some melons!"

The boy ran inside but by the time the father came out, Dark was long gone. In fact, he was sitting on a roof top with Wiz feasting on the stolen melons. "Nothing like freshly stolen melons on a hot day!" Dark commented as he stuck his face into the melon.

"Kyu!"

"Now all we have to worry about is dinner. Shall we steal some meat and try to make a fire, or will it be bread?"

Wiz shrugged. Last time they tried to cook meat they nearly set a building on fire. Of course Dark was never caught, but eventually, the building came down. Dark never found out if anyone was ever hurt, but he really didn't care. The streets have always treated him like a rat. A dirty, disease infected rodent; someone not worthy of respect or compassion. So, naturally, Dark never cared for anyone either. Just Wiz. But you really can't call Wiz a person. But he wasn't just a pet either. Wiz and Dark were partners. They worked as a team when it came to stealing foods. Wiz would distract the people while Dark would snatch. They were successful almost every time with a few exceptions. Only a few times someone cried out 'Thief,' and Dark was caught in the act, but it was never anything that he couldn't run from.

Just then, Dark heard a girl scream. Dark peaked over the edge and saw a few big guys cornering a girl. "You still owe us from last time," said one guy who had no teeth, "Pay up."

"I owe you nothing! You have me confused with someone else!"

"No. We never forget a face," said another guy as he approached the girl with a long blade.

Dark hopped down to a window while Wiz watched the melons.

"Leave me alone!" cried the girl as she tried to hit the guy's hand, "Do you even know who you are speaking with?!"

The guys started laughing while continuing their assault. Dark finally made it to the bottom, and cautiously approached the scene. "What seems to be the problem?" Dark asked while casually slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Go away, commoner," said one of the guys.

"This is our affair. You have no business butting in."

"Well, now that I'm here, I do," Dark approached them and stood close to one of the bigger guys who had his hand on the pretty lady, "So, I'll say this once. Let her go, or I'll fight you."

The guys stared for a while then burst into laughs. These were all guys roughly six feet seven inches tall with huge muscles and weapons. Dark was not that muscular and he was definitely not six feet seven inches. However, he did have his own weapon. Dark pulled out a whip at the first sight of a knife. The guy held a knife up and Dark cracked the whip. "Let her go," said Dark.

The guy launched himself at Dark who jumped and lashed his whip onto the guy's back. The man whimpered as the whip struck at his back and not only ripped through the layers of rags he called clothes, but through the skin as well.. Dark's whip wasn't just any ordinary whip. It had sharp little razors poking out of the leather that ripped through your skin when it came into contact. The guys back was now bleeding, and the others had already scurried away. "We'll get you for this!"

They guy ran off leaving Dark with a mysteriously beautiful woman. "I'm Dark," he bowed.

"Risa," said the girl.

"So, Risa, what business did you have with those punks?"

"I don't know. I've never seen them before. They must've mistaken me for someone else," she turned to Dark and threw her arms around him, "But thank you! I owe you so much! If it wasn't for you, they might have raped me!"

"No prob!" Said Dark.

Dark led Risa away from the alley and into the streets where there were people. "So, do you know your way home?"

"Actually…," Risa looked around, "Not really. This is my first time in the market place. Usually I send out servants to get me what I need."

"Servants? Then you must be loaded!" Dark commented as he stroked his chin suspiciously.

"Yes, but I would like to take you home with me," Dark noticed that the mysterious girl was giving him _those_ eyes.

"I don't know. I would be able to just stay for a while."

"Ok, how about later tonight then. I will meet you back here, and I'll take you to where I live."

"But I thought you didn't know your way around. How are you going to find me?"

"You're right. Take me to the palace. I'll know my way from there," she winked at Dark, and he followed.

Dark led Risa through all the short cuts and during the whole way, Risa kept on eyeing Dark. (_"He's so handsome! I wouldn't mine marrying him oppose to that cold hearted prince.")_

Once they reached the palace, Dark bowed and suggested, "How about I just meet you here since you know your way around from here."

"Yes, that would be lovely." Risa curtsied and ran off.

Dark spun around on his heal and left.

Back on the roof top, Wiz sat there until Dark came back. "Sorry, pal. I was sidetracked. There was this babe that was being cornered and so I rescued her. She invited me to dinner too. You can follow and sneak in of course."

Wiz nodded.

"Now let's finish our melons. It takes effort to steal after all."

Later that night, Dark waited beside the palace walls. "I wonder why she asked me to wait for her here. Does she work in the palace or something? Maybe she does and I'll be able to meet the princess. Man that would be a hell of a night."

Dark grinned to himself.

After about 30 minutes of waiting, the gates opened and a girl walked through them. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she threw her arms around Dark and buried her face in his clothes. She was amazed that he didn't possess any odd odors for someone who slept on the streets. In fact, his scent was quite pleasant. "Come with me," she pulled him into the gates, but then the guards surrounded them with spears and demanded, "Let the princess go."

"Princess?" Dark released Risa and stepped back, "I didn't know…"

"No, wait!" Risa threw herself at Dark and said, "He's my guest! I'll take care of him!"

"Nonsense. You do not know what you are saying," A tale man stepped out. Dark recognized him as the commander of the unit from previous incidents, "Take him away."

"No! Wait! Please!" Risa tried to hold onto Dark, but the guards pulled her away and one whispered to her, "What will his highness say? What will your betroth say?"

"Betroth? Then she's already engaged. Stupid whore," Dark mumbled to himself. He wasn't expecting to be captured so suddenly. He made a mental note to never ever trust a woman. Who would have guessed that she was a princess and that meeting her here would get Dark captured and possibly be sent to the prison cells. "Wait! I'm not going to the dungeons, right?"

"Wrong," said the commander. "You have been recognized as one of the criminals on the Arabian list of the top five most wanted. You are going to the dungeons. I'm afraid that your days of being a thief are over," the commander waved as a rope was tied around Dark's neck and wrist, and he was taken away while being led by a camel.

The evening turned out to be like nothing he had expected. "Damn bitch," mumbled Dark as he sat against the stone walls of his chamber, "Next time I see a damsel in distress, I'm going to help beat the shit outta her."

Dark's hands were cuffed and chained to the walls, his feet as well, and even his waist. They really made sure that Dark wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

So there Dark sat. Trying to kick at the dirt, which was full of fleas and other strange insects, then decided that he wasn't going anywhere. That was, until Wiz kyued from above.

"Wiz! It's about time! Get me outta here!"

Wiz squeezed himself through the metal bars and took a look at the contraptions that restricted Dark's movements. After a quick scrutiny, Wiz shook his little furry head. He wasn't going to be able to break Dark out of those. Dark gave him a pout. "I have a metal pick hidden in my hair."

Wiz bounced forth and began to search through Dark's hair. "Kyu!"

Wiz pulled out the pick and began to play with the lock.

Bingo. One lock undone. Four more to go.

Wiz hopped over onto Dark's other shoulder and quickly picked that lock. Yet another one opened.

"You did great, Wiz!" Dark massaged his wrists and took the pick. He was about to open the lock around his waist, but then the dungeon doors opened. Someone was approaching his cell. Dark held his breath, and before he knew it, there was a familiar face looking down at him.

Risa.

"Hey. Long time no see," said Dark.

"Good evening," she opened the cell and soon unlocked the other locks. "I see you managed to get yourself partially free. You've impressed me, Dark."

She helped Dark to his feet and hugged him. "I know this is a little early in the game, but I want you to stay with me. No one has ever showed so much care and concern for me. I feel safe when I'm with you, so I talked to my father and he said that you can stay here in the palace with me, as long as you promise to never leave these walls unaccompanied."

Wiz was hidden in the shadows but Dark could see him. He noticed that Wiz was nodding as it telling him to accept the offer. "As long as I get a place to stay and food."

"You'll have all that and more!" Said Risa, "So much more!"

"Alright then."

As soon as he complied, a group of servants came in and took Dark away, "Wait! Where am I going?!"

"To get cleaned up and properly dressed. I can't have a dirty man running around."

The servants immediately took Dark to the princess' chambers where they first gave him a bath. They stripped him from head to toe and tossed him into a tub filled with steaming, warm water. Dark felt like he was in heaven when several ladies joined him to wash his hair and skin. "Ladies, you're too kind."

The women giggled and blushed. It was nice giving a man a bath for a change.

After the bath, they helped Dark out and the man grinned as the servant girls dried every little part of his body off with a cotton towel. He liked this new idea of being pampered.

Soon, they brought in some clothes and quickly dressed Dark before they sprayed him with fine cologne. "Arabia's finest," said a woman with a veil.

"I guess it'll have to do," Dark chuckled.

After a few minutes, the princess walked in and gasped. "You're even more handsome than before! I didn't think it was possible!"

She strolled over to Dark and examined his clothes. "I chose black because I felt that that color suited you the most. Not like my prince whose color is white. You two are almost perfect contrasts."

"So, if I remember correctly, you are already engaged and will be marrying this white prince."

"Yes," Risa suddenly looked distraught, "Every woman in all of Arabia would die to just look at him. He's the most gorgeous man in the land, but he's the most hateful, bitter, and unsocial of all. He's not a man fit to rule a kingdom. He is more likely to kill even the innocent convicted of treason than to investigate. I fear that our country could be in great danger with him as a ruler."

Dark pondered for a bit, then asked, "Can I meet him?"

Risa gasped and shook her head, "Never! He would kill you on sight! I don't even get to see him much, and I will by marrying him soon! He's a devil dressed in white with hair that rivals the light of the sun! He's most graceful and suave. He's an Adonis without any flaws. So perfect is he that it almost makes one wonder if he is actually a god."

"So, when do we meet?"

"Perhaps at dinner?" proposed the commander of the guards, "If he wishes to meet our white devil so much, then let him."

The servant girls began to whisper and shriek. Obviously, they've all know him well. "My princess, that wouldn't be wise," said a dark young girl, "Our prince wishes not to see a commoner breathing in the same air as himself."

"It'll be just for dinner."

"I shall go and inform him. However, if he does not show, then don't be surprised. He hardly shows for dinner as it is."

With that, the commander left and so did all the servants.

"I want you to be on your best behavior. Krad always carries around a weapon of some sort and he never lets his guard down. Be careful."

Later that night, Dark found himself sitting at the table with the people who had just sent him to prison. Funny how things can turn out in just a few hours.

Dark sat with crossed-legged on a pillow next to the princess who was sitting with her best friend. Soon, a girl walked in and sat across the table looking at Dark. She almost looked like Risa. One could have mistaken them for twins. After a few more moments, the sultan walked in with someone accompanying him. Dark's mouth immediately dropped. Here was the sultan, a man who ruled the entire country, but appeared to be nothing when standing next to this tall and graceful man dressed in white with golden hair. (_"He must be the prince.")_

The prince took his seat without paying much of any attention to anyone else in the room. He didn't even look up while the servants brought food to the table. "What gives?" Dark asked Risa, "Are we too low for him to even speak to us?"

"Krad only talks to my father," said Risa, "and hardly to me. Not really to anyone else. I don't even really know his voice. That's how little I hear it."

Dark began to dig into the food. He wanted to get Krad's attention, and he had a few ideas of what could get this man to look at him. Dark noticed that the salt was on Krad's side of the table, so Dark looked at him and said, "Hey, Goldie locks, pass the salt."

Krad's movements paused for a second and so did everyone at the table.

A moment passed before someone else reached for the salt and passed it to Dark. (_"So much for plan A.")_

Suddenly, Risa nudged Dark in the side, "Don't ask him for favors! No one ever does!"

Dark shrugged it off. Time to go to plan B: Talking with the white devil at your table.

"So, your name is Krad, but they all call you the white devil?" Dark directed his question at Krad.

No response.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like you. I mean, how often do you see a man with your looks with golden hair? You're no devil. In a matter a fact, I think you're an angel."

Finally, Krad looked up at Dark and Dark was suddenly swept away. His heart began racing. Was it fear? No. It was something else. Something far deeper and more powerful than even fear. "Yes. You're an angel. A white angel."

Everyone at the table had long since stopped eating to see where this was going.

"Are you really as unsociable as they all say you are? Are you really as cruel and sadistic as they claim you are?"

Krad narrowed his eyes at Dark in response.

"I love your eyes," Dark said seductively.

Krad's eyes widened for a moment, then he tore them away from Dark's gaze. "What are you trying to accomplish, boy?" the sultan asked, "Don't you dare speak to Prince Krad that way."

Dark shrugged it off.

For the remainder of the night, everyone was quiet until dinner was finished and everyone was dismissed. The sultan and Krad left first of course. Dark sighed and dropped his head. Getting a hold of Krad wasn't going to be easy. He could see that, but he didn't want to give up. No. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to keep on trying until he got that white angel to talk.

While Dark walked towards his chambers, he heard someone following him from behind. "So, the little prince is out an about. Never thought I would actually be able to talk with you."

Krad came out from behind the shadows. "You impress me, Dark. I never thought anyone would notice that I was following them."

"You have a beautiful, deep, silky voice," commented Dark, "Why don't you let others hear you speak?"

"Why are you here?" Krad quickly changed the subject.

"The princess invited me to stay. Is that a problem?"

Krad looked away. His face featured anger.

"Don't worry. I'm not making a move on your princess."

Krad chuckled, "Don't get the wrong idea. She was just promised to me."

Dark grinned, "Well, then who do you want?"

Krad raised a brow.

Gradually, Dark took a few steps forwards, "I mean, you say that you don't want Risa, well, she's a pretty girl. (_Yeah right!)_ No one in the right mind would not want a chick like her. So tell me, is there someone else? Maybe a male lover?"

Krad looked astonished that Dark was even directing questions at him. "What are you on about?"

Dark shrugged. "So, now that we are friends, can I sleep in your room tonight? I don't want to sleep in Risa's."

Krad threw Dark a death glare.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Dark now stood nearly three feet away from Krad, "Just lead the way."

"I never said you were invited into my private chambers."

"I invited myself," Dark wanted to link his arm with Krad's but he felt that if he did, Krad would snap his neck without a second's thought.

"Not tonight, I'm afraid," said the sultan, "You are Risa's personal servant. You cannot sleep in another's room without your master's permission."

_("So, I'm going to waltz into Risa's room, kneel like a slave, and beg her to let me sleep in Krad's room? There's no way in HELL that she'll comply!")_

"What is all the noise about?" asked Risa who appeared out of nowhere.

_("Where did she come from?!")_

"Krad, did you summon me?" Risa asked Krad, "And my father?"

"Summon?" Dark tilted his head, "So you always have others around to tend to your every need?"

"Of course. It's for Krad's protection," explained Risa.

Dark sighed. So there was really no way of being alone with Krad.

"I'm off," Krad turned and left.

Dark wanted to follow, but Risa grabbed his hand and whispered, "Sleep with me."

Dark wanted more than anything to just slap her and chase after Krad, but instead said, "Whatever my princess desires."

"Cut!" said the director, "That's it for now!"

The students jumped off the stage. Dark immediately turned to face Krad who was leaning against the stage settings. He grinned and walked over, "It's amazing that these kids don't realize that we are neither Daisuke nor Satoshi."

"And let's leave it like that. Otherwise the deal's off, and Satoshi won't be happy with that."

"You made a deal with your vassal?" Dark asked with curiosity.

Krad nodded, "With pleasure."

"Odd. Daisuke made a deal with me. What was your deal about?" Dark asked, "Daisuke's resting, so he won't hear."

"Satoshi is fast asleep as well. Dreaming of your Daisuke," Krad winked, "The deal was that Satoshi would be allowed to have one moment and share one kiss with Daisuke without my interruption."

"Hmmm… Strange. I promised Daisuke almost the same thing, but instead, he gets to have as many moments with Satoshi until the very last second of the final performance."

"So I guess Daisuke will be enjoying himself. If he only knew how much Satoshi wanted him too."

"Same here. But I can't tell him that. Otherwise he'll never be able to pay any attention to other matters. We'll just let them figure things out on their own."

Krad nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other things to attend to." As Krad slowly walked away, his body condensed and Satoshi continued in his steps.

A/N: Please review, and I am searching for an editor with experience.


	4. Fruity Kiss

_The Play_

A/N: I am **looking for a beta**. Interested? Then say so in a review/email/private message and choose a previous chapter to edit which will be sent by email. Further instructions will be given to those who leave some contact information.

Chapter 4: "Fruity Kiss"

"We love you, Hiwatari-san!" The girls cried out.

Satoshi nodded and tried to escape the mob of girls that were swarming in around him. "I need to get through, please," Satoshi felt like this lungs were going to collapse.

Ever since the beginning of rehearsals ─which started about a week ago─ Satoshi had been spending most of his time as Krad, and the girls loved it. In fact, they even developed a white fetish. Who would have thought? What surprised Satoshi and Daisuke the most was that they didn't know the sudden height change, the sudden muscular change, nor the sudden eye and hair change. Krad's hair looked nothing like a wig and it was super soft, like golden silk. "I need to get to someone," Satoshi found that the girls were not going to let him go.

Satoshi looked up and across the room to where the other mob was. Poor Daisuke, he was having the same problems. The girls were swarming in around him, but this time, some of the girls were taller than Daisuke, so he was literally surrounded by girls. "Niwa-san, will you go out with me?" asked one of the girls.

"Back off, sister, I have first dibs!"

Daisuke squat down and covered his head with his hands. He was suddenly regretting the deal. The only one who was enjoying it was Dark. He got to act all he wanted and enjoyed all the attention while Daisuke slept. Even when he was finally let out, he was being swarmed and mauled. All Daisuke wanted was a moment with Satoshi. (_"Am I ever going to get it?!")_

_(Eventually, Daisuke, eventually.)_

_("That's what you think!")_

_(Just have patience. Satoshi seems just as caught up with things as you.)_

Indeed. It was true. Satoshi had his own problems to deal with at the moment. "Class dismissed!"

That was it for the daily maul. The girls and guys filed out of the classroom after grabbing what they needed, leaving Satoshi and Daisuke all alone. "I think one of them ran out with my glasses," said Satoshi as he straightened his clothes.

"Oh! Can you see?" Daisuke asked with concern, although Satoshi looked rather stunning without them.

"Yes. They're just for show."

Daisuke nodded and walked over to his desk to grab his bags. "Um, Hiwatari-san," he finally had him alone! Alone! Yet he couldn't figure out what to talk to him about! "I… I was wondering…. If you could come to my house this evening!" such a pathetic attempt to start a conversation, but it was better than nothing.

"This evening?" Satoshi placed his finger on his chin and looked up as if to ponder. "I think I'm free, but just for an hour. I guess I could swing by, as long as I'm not intruding."

Daisuke shook his head vigorously, "No, no!"

"When do you want me there?" asked Satoshi.

"Maybe you could come before dinner. Around six?"

Satoshi nodded. "Wouldn't miss it," with that confirmed, Satoshi grabbed his bag and left the classroom.

Daisuke waited 'til he knew that Satoshi wasn't around for him for to scream, "Yes!! He's coming to my house!" Daisuke threw his arms up in the air and began to stretch.

_(I don't think I've ever seen you this happy, Daisuke.)_

"I'm happy. I'm so happy. I'm going to be with Satoshi all alone in my room," Daisuke sung as he swathed himself with his arms, "It's going to be just the two of us."

_(Better be quick in your moves. Satoshi can only hold Krad back for so long.)_

_("I know.")_

Later that evening, Daisuke was looking at himself in the mirror and making sure that he looked just perfect for Satoshi incase he ever got a chance to look at him up close. "Can you just imagine seeing those rare sapphires up close?" Daisuke giggled to himself like a girl, "I bet they're even more captivating."

All of a sudden, the door bell rang.

With the sudden ring, Daisuke's heart leaped and began to race. "Should I answer it, or should I let my mom get it?"

_(You. Don't you want to welcome him into your home?)_

Daisuke didn't need more of a reason. He ran downstairs and managed to answer the door before his mom could leave the kitchen. "Hey, Hiwatari-san!"

Satoshi smiled, "Good evening."

Daisuke opened the door wide so that Satoshi could come in, "Dinner isn't quite ready yet, but it'll be soon. Wanna go to my room in the mean time?"

Satoshi nodded, "Just lead the way."

Daisuke was so excited a few more seconds later than he had ever been in his entire life. Satoshi sat on Daisuke's bed while Daisuke stood in front of him. The two hadn't really exchanged very many words, but both could feel the incredible tension rising. "Kyu."

Just then, Wiz bounced in with a strawberry in his mouth. "Wiz, what are you doing?" Daisuke giggled.

Wiz hopped over to Satoshi and placed the strawberry on his lap. "Kyu."

"I think that's a gift for you, Hiwatari-san."

Satoshi giggled and took the strawberry. Just then, Wiz left. The two remained in silence until Satoshi asked, "Is it safe to eat this?"

"Of course. Wiz is extra careful not to drop it or rub it on the ground."

Suddenly, Satoshi got this idea, but would it be Ok to go through with it, or would he soon regret it? "Want to share it? It's a pretty big strawberry."

The same idea struck at Daisuke too, "Sure."

Daisuke was about to sit down next to Satoshi, but instead, Satoshi stood up, and said, "Open your mouth."

Daisuke did so and Satoshi placed the strawberry between Daisuke's lips. Now was the part that Satoshi hesitated about. To lean in and bite some of the strawberry off, or to not? At some time in the thought, Satoshi's hands had found themselves cupping Daisuke's cheeks. In a second, he was already leaning in. When he was about a few centimeters away from the strawberry, Daisuke's breathing abruptly sped up. To hold Daisuke still, Satoshi removed one of his hands and instead placed it around Daisuke's small waist. Daisuke began to shake nervously as be felt the strawberry move. He slightly opened his eyes to see Satoshi's closed ones just a few inches away. "…nn…," God, how he wanted to close that distance.

Satoshi bit the strawberry, and chewed it a bit while maintaining the position. Daisuke withdrew whatever was left of the strawberry in his mouth and chewed with his eyes still close. Never had a strawberry tasted so good.

After a few moments, Satoshi's withdrew his hands and backed away. There was on an obvious blush across both Daisuke's and Satoshi's faces, but neither of them commented about it aloud. (_That could've count as a fruit kiss.)_ Dark giggled.

Daisuke blushed even more and even held his hands together. He didn't know what they should do next. "I'm sorry," Satoshi suddenly looked nervous, "I shouldn't have made you do that. I've put you in a discomfiting situation."

"Ah.. no!" Daisuke shook his head, "It was actually kinda fun," (_"wait! Wrong choice of words!")_ "I mean… what I mean is that…"

Satoshi decided to rescue Daisuke from humiliating himself, "It was just some crazy idea that I had."

_("But I liked it…,")_ Daisuke thought to himself. It was not just some crazy idea. But Daisuke wanted to know what made Satoshi think about his action. "But, you liked it, right? Sharing the strawberry with me… Wait! I mean…"

Daisuke wanted to mentally slap himself.

Satoshi watched Daisuke carefully. The boy was usually nervous like this around girls; hardly ever around guys. He asked Satoshi if he liked sharing the strawberry with him, and oh god, if he only knew what more Satoshi intended to do. _"Hmm…,_" Satoshi thought. Maybe he'll just be a little bit blunter with Daisuke and see where it gets them. At the moment, Satoshi thought that if he was to take Daisuke to the next level of intimacy, he wouldn't run out of the room crying for him mommy. "I wouldn't do something if it produced a negative reaction."

Daisuke gasped. "So, you…"

Satoshi sat on the bed and crossed his legs, "Want to do it again?"

"With the fruit?" Daisuke was about to hit himself. Of course with the fruit!

Satoshi chuckled. This was interesting, "If you prefer no fruit, then who am I to object?"

Satoshi relaxed against Daisuke's bed and waited for an answer. Personally, Satoshi didn't care whether they had a fruit piece between them or not. His intention of kissing Daisuke for the first time wouldn't alter regardless. However, there was still that deal that he made with Krad that would change things between him and Daisuke if that ever happened. If he was to kiss Daisuke tonight, that would be it. He would never have another chance, because the deal was that he could have one romantic moment and share one kiss. Just one. He never said if it could or couldn't be intimate, but if Satoshi was going to kiss Daisuke, he wanted to make the most of it. (_"Maybe kissing him tonight wouldn't be the wisest thing to do.")_ Crestfallen, Satoshi said, "I'm just kidding."

Daisuke's head dropped, and Satoshi was taken aback. (_"He wanted to go through with it?"_ )

Just then, Wiz came back in with another strawberry. Daisuke picked it up and Wiz left. "Another strawberry." This one wasn't quite as large as the previous one, but it was still enough to share. "Want to…"

"Share it with me?" Satoshi finished Daisuke's question. Daisuke nodded and stepped towards the bed. "Come here," Satoshi patted his lap and hesitating at first, Daisuke sat on Satoshi's lap.

This time, Daisuke placed the strawberry between Satoshi's lips. _"I really just want to kiss him,"_ Daisuke thought to himself. _"Maybe there's another way to approach this."_  
"Hiwatari-san, have you ever kissed anyone?"

Satoshi removed the strawberry from his mouth, "Who's asking?"

"I just want to know. Sorry. It's a stupid question."

"Sort of," Satoshi responded.

"You have?" Daisuke was a little upset that he wasn't going to be Satoshi's first. "I've never kissed anyone."

"Why are you bringing this topic up? Trying to tell me something?"

_("Dark…A little help…")_

_(Sorry, Dai. You got yourself into this one. Just ask him to kiss you.)_

_("No! I'm afraid that he'll think I'm weird and he won't talk to me!")_

_(Ok, just ask him if he's willing to show you how to kiss someone.)_

"I was wondering… well, since we're here… alone, maybe you could show me?" Daisuke just wanted to run out of the room, out of the house, and leave town.

"Show you what?" Satoshi preferred to play around before he actually got serious.

"How to kiss…" Daisuke never felt more embarrassed in his life!

Satoshi chuckled. "I guess I could."

Daisuke's eyes beamed with light. It wasn't quite the answer he had anticipated, but it was still better than a 'No!' "Really?"

"On one condition. You can't pull away until unless you really feel uncomfortable."

Daisuke determinedly nodded. "I promise!"

Satoshi set the fruit aside and whispered into Daisuke's ear, "Is the door locked?"

"No, but don't worry, my mom's busy downstairs."

"Ok. We're not going to use the fruit."

Daisuke nodded and moved his hands onto Satoshi's shirt. "What do you want me to do?"

Honestly, Satoshi just wanted him to lie down on the bed with his legs wide open so he could at least get a little bit more action. But for a first kiss, he couldn't be so cruel; especially to someone like Daisuke. "Just lie down," but his guilty conscious wasn't going to ruin it for him.

Daisuke did so, and Satoshi crawled over him, "If I'm too heavy, just say so."

Daisuke nodded and wrapped his arms around Satoshi's neck. Aligned like this, they could now feel each other's heart beats. (_"I don't ever want this moment to end,"_) Daisuke thought to himself.

_("I only get one chance")_ Satoshi whispered in his mind.

Satoshi moved his hands behind Daisuke's head. "Open your legs a little."

Daisuke raised a brow, but did so, and once he did, Satoshi maneuvered himself between his legs and thrust his hips. Daisuke's back arched and he gasped. Satoshi quickly moved in and sealed their lips together while he continued to rock himself against Daisuke. The kid was completely responsive. With every little thrust to the hips, Daisuke would collide his hips back at Satoshi all the while tenaciously holding his lips against Satoshi's.

Satoshi didn't waste a second in probing Daisuke's virgin mouth. He wanted to know every little inch of Daisuke. He wanted to know what made Daisuke moan and what physical touch made his scream. A mischievous grin formed in his mind when he had somehow managed to get his hands beneath Daisuke's shirt. "Sa… to… shi…" Daisuke moaned into Satoshi's mouth.

Never had Satoshi ever heard any call his name with such need. With such want. If Daisuke was to keep this up, they would have another problem to tend to before dinner. So, Satoshi's dissolute movements came to a halt. He propped himself up with his knees and hands to look over Daisuke. "Sorry…. Niwa-san." He panted.

Daisuke was flushed and lust was obvious in his eyes. Satoshi repressed a groan. Daisuke looked absolutely _sexy_ with his disheveled clothes, messy hair, and a half lidded eyes. Satoshi, as any seme would, just wanted to defile him. (_"Any way you look at it, Daisuke, I'll make you my uke one day.")_

Daisuke raised his hand and placed it on Satoshi's cheek. "What it is?" he asked.

Satoshi shook his head, and then he noticed something. Daisuke's half erection was clearly visible through his jeans. Satoshi mentally cursed himself for allowing his licentious desires to out rule his better judgment. "I'm sorry."

Daisuke propped himself up onto his elbows so that he was closer to Satoshi's face. He innocently nudged Satoshi's cheek with his nose as if saying, 'It's alright.' Satoshi's face turned slightly so that their noses were nudging each other's. At least this wouldn't count as a second kiss in Krad's dictionary.

The two remained like this for a while, until Satoshi could tell that Daisuke wanted him to continue with the previous actions. "I'm sorry, Niwa-san. I probably shouldn't have done what I did."

"No. Please don't regret it," Daisuke whined as he wrapped his arms around Satoshi's next. "I don't regret it. In fact… I thought it was… wonderful."

Did Satoshi hear correctly? Did Daisuke just admit that what happened was _wonderful_? Just then, his thoughts were abruptly interrupted as Daisuke pulled Satoshi back down onto the bed. Daisuke continued to hold Satoshi possessively while breathing against his ear, and Satoshi relaxed his head besides Daisuke. He was about to just lie still for a while, but then Daisuke bucked his hips against Satoshi's lower torso. Daisuke's throbbing half erection was aching for attention. "I think I should go."

Daisuke was taken aback. "No, please stay!" Daisuke's arms were practically constricting Satoshi now, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just… I don't know how to deal with it."

"You're never had an erection before?" asked Satoshi.

Even though he was embarrassed, he still shook his head. "I never had the chance. Dark always switches places with me before it could happen."

That was understandable.

"I can't do anything for you, Niwa-san. I would feel like I was taking advantage of your vulnerability."

"But don't you like it when your submissive is vulnerable?" Daisuke asked.

"What?"

Daisuke look in a full lung of air. He couldn't believe he was saying this, but he honestly meant it from the bottom of his aching heart. "I want to be your… submissive." Satoshi continued to lie speechless and agape. "Please, Hiwatari-san. Stay with me."

Daisuke's words replayed over and over again in Satoshi's mind. Did he speak the undying truth? Did he just confess something behind those simple words? "I can't. Krad won't allow it."

Despite his words, Satoshi found himself drawn in again. (_I said only once.)_ Krad's voice was dangerously low. (_"Just once more…,_") Satoshi reached out to touch Daisuke's cheek with his hand while his lips were gracefully positioned over his. (_Satoshi!)_ Satoshi determinedly held his lips against Daisuke's as Krad fought seethingly.

In just a few seconds, Krad had the upper hand. Satoshi's emotions were far too intense to be of any aid to him. Krad completely took over Satoshi's body while Satoshi passionately held Daisuke in his arms and smothered him with his very last kisses. Then, it was no longer Satoshi kissing Daisuke. It was Krad. Daisuke opened his eyes to see two golden orbs looking back at him. Daisuke was petrified. Golden hair fell onto Daisuke's cheeks and gently caressed him. (_Is this what you wanted, Satoshi?)_ Krad asked in a threatening tone.

_("Get off of him!")_ Satoshi warned.

Krad propped himself up on his elbows, and suddenly the bedroom door opened. Emiko stood there and in the moonlight, saw a golden haired angel pinning down her son. Krad turned to look at her. "I was just leaving."

Wiz hissed and Emiko stood there in shock, "Get out, you beast!!" she yelled.

"Save your breath, woman. Daisuke's safe," Krad's wings ripped through his back and spilled blood over Daisuke's bed and body. Daisuke shriek and shivered. Krad grinned and commented. "The blood, it suits you."

Daisuke bit his bottom lip and Krad casually got off of Daisuke and strolled to the window. "Sorry, I don't pay for damages."

His wings shattered the glass, and Krad made his exit.

Emiko ran over to her son to inspect him. "What happened?! Where did Krad come from?! Did he hurt you?"

"It's kind of my fault," Daisuke blushed when memories prior to the incident settled in. "I'm fine though."

Emiko nodded. "Clean yourself up, Daisuke. You're covered in blood."

Daisuke ran off to the bathroom, and just then, he remembered his half erection. "Maybe I should deal with this now."

A/N: At the moment, I'm trying to keep this fic innocent. My apologizes if you were looking forward to reading about Daisuke masturbating. Maybe later. XD


	5. The Play: Part Two

_The Play_

**Disclaimer:** I am not the creator of DNAngel

A/N: I apologize for the delay. Between school and… more school I hardly have any time to update any of my fics.

Chapter 5: "The Play: Part Two."

"Whatever my master desires… Yeah right." Dark lazily turned over onto his side while he laid in bed which was in a room that wasn't nearly dark enough for Dark to sleep peacefully in. Risa had lit a few too many candles in order to brighten up the dark room because she was afraid of the dark. "I bet Krad's room is nice and dark."

However, getting over there was completely out of the question. Why? Because there were guards everywhere in this palace, and everyone knew who Dark was before he even knew them. So, everyone knew that he was also Risa's new _man-slave. _He'd so rather be Krad's man-slave. "No… wait. I want him as my man-slave. I want to break him and make him kneel before me before I make him my dog. But there's no way I'm going to get that close." Krad was never truly alone. So dearly loved, the sultan made sure his prized possession was constantly under heavy guard. Can you imagine what the sultan would do if someone even put a scratch on Krad's angelic face? Disaster would surely fall. "I will have to get him to want to be alone with me first." That wasn't going to be easy. But then again, he managed to get Krad to look and SPEAK to him. According to the others, Krad never exchanged glances let alone speak. "I guess I'm just the lucky one."

Risa suddenly groaned and rolled over.

Thank _Allah_ he wasn't sleeping with her. She didn't lie still. "I'll have to fall asleep sometime," Dark told himself. And sure enough, he did.

It wasn't until half way through the night did he hear something. It was someone walking. Dark got off the couch that Risa gave to him and went around the curtains. It was suddenly very chilly in the palace. He should have expected it though. Deserts get very cold at night and are extremely hot during the day. Despite the "critical" conditions, Dark carried onwards. He was determined to find who it was that was sneaking around at this time in the night, secretly hoping that it wad Krad, but he only got so far before there was no light. Dark cursed himself for not being able to see in the pitch darkness. "So much for my night hunt."

Dark was just about to turn back, but suddenly there was a light in his face. "Hehe. Did my paradox lose his way?"

"Nope. I just found who I was looking for."

That comment wiped the smirk off Krad's lips. "Don't pretend that I'm an item that can be easily bought and possessed."

Dark shook his head, and sarcastically said, "Oh no, Prince Krad. You're not an _item_. You're a wild beast."

"What?" Krad choked.

"You're a wild beast that needs to be whipped and restrained by a worthy master, and I'm just the one to do it," Dark pulled out his whip.

Krad arched his brow. "Didn't they search you properly when they brought you into this palace?"

"Apparently not."

"What is it about me that attracts you so? I'm not an idle to behold in your fantasies. I'm better off being the monster that lurks in your nightmares."

"Oh? Too late. You are already the idle of my dreams."

"You should be careful for what you wish for," Krad said in an incisive whisper, "I am not a sympathetic individual that would waive my rights for your sake. I am more likely to wage war and take hostages to brutally torture."

Dark grinned. "I love how you speak about your brutal nature," Dark reached out and combed his hand through Krad's golden hair, "The very words suite your inner demon."

Krad was taken aback by Dark's turn of words. Maybe his paradox was just the individual to keep him entertained. "Are you that infatuated with me that you're created some fictional notion of me?" Krad leaned into Dark's ears and whispered, "Watch yourself. I'd be more than happy to hang your head as a trophy in my room than to allow it to nestle against my neck."

"We could change that," Dark lashed his whip around Krad's waist and pulled him in like a cowboy would with a captured wild stallion. "I know we just met, but I can't help but be drawn to you."

Krad tensed up against Dark's warm body. He had never before had any kind of skin contact with another person. It was kind of nice. "Release me," Krad doubted his own words. They had absolutely no strength in them, as if he was reluctantly forcing them out.

"You don't sound like you want to be. Be a bit more forceful when you want something. Like push against my chest." Krad found himself already doing it. He pressed his hands against Dark's chest, but couldn't bring himself to push. "Like how they feel?"

Krad looked up at Dark, "_What_?"

"My pecks. Like how they feel? If you want, I could show them to you," he winked.

"You imbecile!" Krad was now trying to push Dark away, but Dark's arms came around his back and shoulder and prevented him from creating a void between them. "Release me at once! I demand that you let me go!"

"Shhh, my little devil, or you'll wake the whole palace."

"_Your_ little devil? I belong to no one."

"You **used** to belong to no one," Dark rubbed his hand against Krad's back, "It's Ok. No one else has to know. We can keep this a secret. It'll be our little secret. Now, lead me to your chambers. I can't sleep in Risa's room."

Krad wanted to put up an argument, but he already found himself leading Dark to his chambers. Was he making a mistake? He shrugged. It wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. He could always kill Dark while he slept.

"This is my room, chamber, whatever you call it."

Dark invited himself in and had a look around. It was nice. The room was decorated with white feathers, white fabric, and white furniture pieces. "Have a white fetish I see?"

"No. The sultan had this room decorated like this. He believes that white suits me the most. He says that I'm pure, and so the only color appropriate for me is an unadulterated color, such as white."

"You have quite a few pearls too."

"They're gifts from the sultan; he pampers me with fine gifts and servants. What's it to you?"

"I thought that no one was allowed to touch you."

"They don't. They wear silk gloves when washing me. They clean my room when I am not around. I do almost everything I can to avoid being with others. The sultan is the only one I exchange any communication with."

"Well now there is me."

"Stop acting like you are an important factor in my life."

"But I am," Dark said as he sat on the bed.

"I never said that you could sit there. Get off of my bed!"

"Make me," Dark said as he motioned for Krad to approach him.

Krad strolled over to the side on his bed and looked down at Dark like he was about to kill him if he spoke another word. "Get. Off."

Sighing in defeat, Dark reluctantly stood up only to look Krad in the face. Never in his life had Dark seen such gold as pure and unadulterated as Krad's eyes. They shined even when shadowed upon, and glared when hit with light. Now, with his perfect golden eyes came the pure, creamy skin. Now Dark could understand why the sultan dressed Krad in white. When compared with Krad's skin, white became even more dull and insipid while bringing out Krad's unique skin tone. Then, there were Krad's thin lips. Dark bet that they had hardly ever kissed anyone, let alone smile. But Krad's lips didn't need to do much to draw attention. They were perfect and lush just displaying the calm, emotionless feature that Krad had been trademarked for. Dark began to wonder what it would be like to kiss Krad at that very moment. Of course he would probably take a beating, be whipped a few times, who knows, even be sent to his death, but all the consequences seemed trivial when compared to the reward. Krad would never forget the person that dared to steal his first kiss. "What are you musing about now? How my lips might feel when molded against yours, perhaps?"

"You can read minds too?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Krad jerked his head towards the window. "I think you should leave. What would your master say if you went missing on your first day?"

The sun was raising and all the night, Dark hadn't gotten a second of sleep. He would blame Krad entirely for this, but he would gladly do this every night if it meant being with Krad. "I guess this is where I say 'goodbye.'"

"And good riddance. Don't even think about coming here when you're free. If I see you anywhere near my chambers, I'll have you out of this castle faster than a genie can grant a wish."

So much for the dramatic farewell. Dark had a feeling that his story wasn't going to be a fairy tale come true. Just spending the night with him, Dark had already figured out that Krad just wasn't the type to get too close to anyone, and if he did, he was quick to push that individual away. No one was going to break into his heart. Especially Dark.

Back in Risa's room, Dark settled himself onto the couch and a moment later, Risa had awakened. Dark peaked out of his left eye and saw Risa sitting up stretching while the light crept into her room. Risa jumped out of her bed and began strolling towards Dark. Immediately, Dark closed his eyes and tried to keep a straight face as Risa approached him. Soon, he felt someone resting their hand on his shoulder, "Hey, sleepyhead, wake up. It's time to get you to work."

Arugh. How Dark missed the days when he would just wake up with the noon's sun. Just early enough to avoid starving over breakfast, but late enough to eat lunch. Even Wiz would sleep in until he had to kick the fur ball to get him up. Dark felt like groaning. He didn't want to open his eyes now that he was settled in bed. Nothing like falling asleep when the early morning sun is creeping in on you. Dark was not a morning person. He was a night owl. Dark shuffled a little, and turned over. Risa giggled a bit and began shaking Dark. "Come on. If you are late getting up, then there will be no morning breakfast for you."

Food equaled energy, and energy meant that he could pester Krad longer. That was all the reason he needed to get up. "The washroom is over that way."

Dark practically dragged his feet as he made his way over to the servant's washroom, which was only down several hundred stairs, at the end of the hall, and underneath the castle. He was never going to get used to this. To make matters worse, the water was cold. And not just chilly, but freezing. How the hell does water manage to get so cold in a freakin' desert?! There are always ways.

After Dark got ready, he rushed over to the breakfast table, but had missed it by a minute. Other servants were already cleaning everything up, and there wasn't anything left for Dark. Without food, there would be no energy. That meant that he wasn't going to be stocking Krad later on. He just wouldn't have the energy to deal with Krad's obnoxious, catty personality. But, maybe if he was lucky, he could at least just get a glimpse and when Krad harassed him about it, he would just walk away. Yes, that sounded like a plan to him.

So, Dark walked up another hall with the rest of the servants. There was a scroll that hung that directed everyone. Dark looked for his name on the scroll, and found that it said he was just to stay besides Risa. "Who does she think I am? Her man-slave?"

"Better to be the princess' man-slave than the personal slave of another. Labor is brutal on the body and skin. Just look at these hands. They've definitely seen better days."

Dark grimaced at the man's shriveled hands. It was hard to believe that those hands had even seen better days.

Dark had to back trail until he found Risa's room. She was sitting in front of her mirror combing her hair. When she saw Dark, she held the comb out and said, "Comb my hair."

Dark did so, but in the process took out a few. Combing Risa's hair was just as easy as combing barbed wire. Those knots weren't going anywhere. Regardless, Dark pretended that he combing although it was just the surface. At least Risa wouldn't notice. "Dark," she spoke, "I know you are a free man and that you belong out there, but if you stay here with me, then I'll give you whatever you want that is within my power."

That promise sure captured his attention.

"I can give you food."

_(Which means more energy to bother Krad.)_

"I can give you clothing."

_(Leather would be greatly appreciated.)_

"I can give you lands."

_(Can you also build a kingdom for Kraddy and me?)_

"I can give you slaves."

_(A certain white prince would make a perfect man-slave.)_

"I can give you love."

_(So then, asking for Krad is a guaranteed given?)_

Risa turned around and held the comb still. "What is it that you want?" Risa asked, "I want to give you gifts. I want to shower you with jewels. I don't want you to be anyone else's servant but my own."

_(A little selfish there. But could you possibly put a ribbon on Krad and hand him over?)_

"There is something I want."

Risa touched Dark's cheek affectionately and asked, "What is it? Please tell me."

"Well, I can't have it now, but later, will you give it to me?"

Risa smiled, "Of course. I'll give you anything. But for now, I must leave. I have princess lessons to attend. Your only duty is to clean my room and make my bed."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'll be back before dinner. So I'll be gone for roughly eleven to twelve hours."

"I shall eagerly await your return," only Risa wouldn't catch the sarcasm in Dark's voice.

As soon as she left, Dark raced over to her bed and plopped himself on it. "Ahh… so soft…"

Dark turned over a few times and quickly found himself a comfortable spot to just snuggle into. He was on the verge of a dream before he felt something against his lips. Freaking out, Dark jumped back and saw that it was just an apple. But where did it come from? Dark looked up and saw no one. "A haunted apple?" Dark asked himself.

"You're more of an idiot than I took you for."

Dark's ear twitched. Only one person could be the owner of such a cold and sexy voice. "I can't believe you came to visit me. And look, you brought me a gift." Dark looked over his shoulder and saw Krad sitting at the edge of Risa's bed. "I honestly thought that you would be sleeping. Since I kept you up all night and all."

Krad wouldn't admit he was tired. He'd rather just leave before Dark started pestering him. Oh, god, how that boy could drive you to your last nerve. He didn't even know why he bothered bring Dark an apple. "Just shut up and eat the damn apple." Dark took the apple and tossed it up in the air a few times. "It's not a bomb," said Krad.

Dark chuckled and took a bite out of it. It was sweet and just what Dark needed to get his energy back on tract. After a few more bites, Dark was finished and tossed the apple behind Risa's bed. Hey, it's not like she would ever notice. "That's going to rot and produce quite a foul odor," warned Krad.

"So tell me. Why did you bring me of all people an apple?"

Krad groaned. Wasn't it obvious why? Clearly Krad had seen Dark come in at breakfast late, and so he didn't get to eat. Krad snatched an apple from his personal fruit basket to feed Dark so that the poor boy didn't pass out. The last thing he needed was for his entertainment to fail on him. It was more for Krad's personal needs rather than concern for Dark. Krad couldn't bear the thought of him worrying for another. "Don't ask me such ridiculous questions."

"Then the apple wasn't from you?" Dark sighed, "And here I was thinking that I was finally friends with you."

Krad winced.

"Fine. Acquaintances then."

Krad winced again.

Dark rolled his eyes, "Aw, come on!"

"We are master and servant. Not friends. Not acquaintances."

Dark laid back on the bed. He wanted to tease and harass Krad some more, but he needed more energy. And by the looks of it, Krad wasn't quite up to arguing about anything either. "Wanna lie down with me?"

"And do what exactly? Are you trying to allure me into one of your traps?"

Dark chuckled. "Krad, you're as big as I am. What harm could a guy like me possibly do?"

"You have more muscle on those bones of yours than most of the labor men in the palace. Where did Risa find someone like you?"

"Market place," it was the honest truth, "In the alley."

"Ah. So then you're a street rat? How very amusing. The sultan told me that you were the finest new slave off a ship from Europe that was being held at an auction."

"Then I would have made the man who auctioned me rich. It's hard to come by a guy like me."

"And how fortunate we are that you are such a rare case."

Dark snorted. He didn't like being mocked. "So, are you going to lie with me or not?"

"I hardly think the action is appropriate," Krad said while sitting.

"Then how about we go to your chambers?" Dark suggested, "I just want to get some sleep, and I know you are just as tired as I am."

"Don't you have a room to clean?"

"I have ten hours to kill. To clean this place will probably take me no more than a few minutes."

Krad stood there with his arms crossed. "Maybe another time. I have too many things to get done than to be just lying in bed."

"Like what? Polishing your nails?"

"If it were only that simple. I have bigger issues to attend to as the future king of this country."

"Well, whenever you are done getting those nails done, come back and join me. This bed is ultra comfy. I know you'll just love it, Kraddy."

Krad winced at the new nickname. Since when did he give Dark permission to even address him so casually? "I suggest you learn your place, servant. Calling me such a name can send you to your death."

How could someone so beautiful cast such harsh and hostile words? Where was the love?

"How about when we are alone?"

Krad left the room before giving an answer. Dark sighed. It was going to take more than just a few contemptuous, boorish conversations to get that white prince to maybe accept him as an acquaintance. Dark yawned. Now wasn't the time to ponder. It was a time to sleep, and sleep he did. In fact, Dark slept so much, that by the time he woke up, he realized that the sun was already setting. "Crap!" he jumped out of the bed, "What time is it?"

He checked the sundial then slapped himself. He couldn't tell time. But it looked like it was close enough to six. Dark immediately began making the bed, and after that, he laid on the couch. This room wasn't any dirtier than it was when the last person cleaned it.

Twenty minutes later, Risa walked in and gasped. "Dark! The room looks so clean. You did such a good job."

See? It was already clean.

Risa decided to scrutinize the room just to make sure Dark did his work. So, she checked everywhere. From inside her personal washroom, to her closet, to her bed, and even behind it. Dark was about to choke when he saw Risa looking behind the cushions. "I can't believe it. You even cleaned the dust from behind my bed! My servants hardly do that unless asked." She ran over to Dark and threw her arms around him, "You are truly special."

Dark stood there bamboozled. Who tossed the eaten apple out? No one was in here before… except Krad…. Did he do something? Did Krad actually help Dark out? No way. He couldn't have… right? "Dinner will be served to you in this room," Risa suddenly said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to spend time with you, Dark. I want to us to have dinner here in my room."

Dark bit his lower lip. Just because she was a princess didn't mean that every man she met would want her. Especially someone like Dark, who had his eyes set on a particular golden haired prince. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"My father wouldn't care. He does this with his servants all the time."

Then this habit of having dinner with a servant in your own room was a trend? Did everyone of royal blood do this? Even Krad? "Does Krad have dinner with his servants?"

Risa raised a brow, then giggled. "Krad? My fiancé? He's more likely to feed you to the lions than have dinner with you. Anyways, tonight is a special night. It's my birthday."

Dark was right about ready to up and run to Krad. He knew exactly what Risa's intentions were. Feed him then have her way with him.

Soon, the food was brought and set on the cherry wood table in the middle of the room. Dark ate his fill. He had been starving all day. That apple Krad brought was generous, but it didn't even fill 10 percent of hunger. "You sure are hungry. Don't eat too much or you'll throw up."

Dark didn't listen. Seeing her naked would make him regurgitate even without any food in his stomach. So, he ate as greedily as he could. He was planning on stuffing himself then falling asleep afterwards. Or at least pretending to be asleep.

After the meal was taken away, Dark immediately got up and plopped himself on the couch. "I'm so tired," he lied. He had all the energy to go out and hunt Krad down.

"That's too bad. I was hoping that you would have enough energy for just a little fun," Risa said as she sat down next to Dark and placed her hand on his lap.

"Risa… eh…"

"What's the matter? Don't you want to play games with the princess?" Risa moved her hand up Dark's thighs, and once she grabbed a hold of him, he knew that it was play her way, or leave the castle. Reluctantly, Dark threw his head back and allowed Risa to do things her way.

A/N: I still need a beta.


	6. Love or Lust

"The Play"

A/N: Sorry for the long wait.

I'd like to express my thanks to my beta, Dee.

Chapter 6: "Lust or Love"

As soon as rehearsals were over, Daisuke made finding Satoshi his first priority. He avoided the fan girls all together and ran into the dressing room, which was really just a little room next to the classroom. To his surprise, Krad still had possession over the body. "Krad?"

Krad looked over his shoulder and smirked. "My I presume that you were expecting Satoshi?"

Daisuke nodded bashfully.

"He's not available at the moment," Krad waved his hand as he walked out of the room and disappeared into the halls.

"Huh? Hold on a moment!" But Krad wasn't there. He had vanished altogether. "Hiwatari..." crestfallen, Daisuke left as well.

While walking home, Daisuke tried to remain as silent as possible. He was still thinking about the other night; that fateful night when Satoshi held him possessively and caressed his lips with his own. There was just so much Satoshi poured into that one, long and intense kiss that Daisuke couldn't accept that it was just lust. There had to be more to it. Did Satoshi love Daisuke as much as he loved him? _"Daisuke, I love you."_ Daisuke dare to fantasize Satoshi whispering those words to him one day.

Later that night, Daisuke couldn't get any sleep whatsoever. He could still feel Satoshi's presence in essence. He could still feel Satoshi pinning him down, caressing his skin, kissing him longingly, and moving against him. Daisuke even managed to reminisce how Satoshi left him so unsatisfied and hard that Daisuke had to relieve himself after Satoshi was forced to leave. "I want to kiss him again, Dark…" Daisuke didn't mean to speak those words, but there was no use in hiding his feelings.

_(I'm sure you do.)_

Daisuke clenched the bed sheets in his hands. Why did his mom have to wash them? Well, they were covered in Krad's blood, but now that they were clean, he could no longer pick up Satoshi's scent. He knew he should have hid his sheets as soon as he finished alleviating himself. But he was so far gone afterwards that he just fell asleep. The next day when he came back to school, his bed was lying there naked and the washing machine was running. He was so upset that he just wanted to scream at his mom, but that wouldn't have gotten him anywhere. "The deal is still strong, right Dark?"

_(Why wouldn't it be?)_

"Ok then. Tomorrow I'll try again. I'll try and meet up with Satoshi. I'm sure he feels something for me." Daisuke bit his fingernail anxiously. He was so sure that Satoshi had to feel something since he kissed him so passionately. However, the fear of rejection still plagued his mind. What if it was only lust that caused Satoshi to behave the way he did? Could such a thing be responsible for Satoshi's actions entirely? Lust was not something so trivial. People did astonishing things in the name of lust. So, there was always that possibility.

The night wasn't as smooth and peaceful as Daisuke hoped it would be once he finally settled down. His fantasies of Satoshi being in bed with him caused him to have erotic dreams of bondage, rape, and a sadistic side to Satoshi. To his surprise, however, Daisuke enjoyed his dreams wholeheartedly, and his evidence of that was spilled all over his sheets. Daisuke made sure to lock his room before he left. He didn't want his mom to randomly decide to wash his sheets again and discover that her boy was having _those _kinds of dreams already. As far as she knew, Daisuke hadn't even matured enough to like girls.

Daisuke left the house nearly an hour before he usually did. He wanted to be there bright and early to catch Satoshi, but when he finally got into the classroom, he realized that maybe he was a little too early. There wasn't a soul to be seen inside the room. Sighing, Daisuke took his seat and laid his head in his folded arms. "I knew I should have waited a little longer. I'm ridiculous. Obviously not even Satoshi would be here this early."

"What was that?"

Daisuke looked up and saw Satoshi standing a few feet away from him.

"Hiwatari-san, when did you get here?!"

"Just right now," Satoshi walked over to his desk and placed his bags down.

Daisuke took in a lung full of air. He was just about to address Satoshi about the other day, but then Satoshi's friend walked in. "Good morning, Satoshi."

"Morning," Satoshi responded while flipping through his notebook. "Did you prepare for the test?"

"I did in fact, but I didn't have to study much. I've been reviewing the notes gradually as they were given."

"I didn't have that much time to," Satoshi began to get a little frustrated as he quickly flipped a few more pages.

"Which reminds me, Satoshi, I called a few times last night and even left a message. Where were you that you couldn't respond?"

Satoshi looked up surprised, "I was extremely tired last night after memorizing a few more pages to the play."

"You sure put a lot of effort into the play."

"I almost have the whole thing memorized and we are barely halfway through rehearsing it. I just know I'll forget everything by the time the class catches up."

Satoshi's friend just nodded and they continued with their conversation. Daisuke just watched and sighed the whole time. He was hoping to confront Satoshi first thing in the morning, but apparently it wasn't meant to be. "I'll just get him later… maybe at lunch."

But things weren't meant to happen at lunch either. As soon as the bell rang, everyone ran out of the classroom and somewhere in that rushing current of students, Satoshi was swept away. Daisuke was the only one left besides Riku who was staring at her script. Daisuke was just going to walk pass her, but then she said, "Ack! I just can't get these lines right. I'm finally going to make an appearance and I keep messing up!" She began poking her temple with her pencil.

"Don't worry, Riku, you'll get it eventually."

"Thanks, Daisuke."

Daisuke then slipped out of the classroom and down the hall and stairs into the lunch area. Daisuke was ready to just skip out on lunch altogether when he saw the lunch line, but when his stomach suddenly growled, Daisuke knew he wasn't getting out of it. He went to the back of the line and waited anxiously for it to go by faster. Daisuke bought just a cup of instant noodles and after throwing some hot water in, he practically swallowed it down. "Now for Satoshi."

For the remainder of lunch, Daisuke tried his best to find Satoshi, but when he finally did, he found Satoshi at possibly the most inopportune of times. He was sitting in the center of his group of friends away from everyone else. There were all studying together just like the prestigious students they were. Daisuke leaned against the tree and slumped down. It was almost like he wasn't meant to meet up with Satoshi today. (_Just approach him and tell him that you need to speak with him.)_

_("I feel nervous around his friends. They always give me the cold stare. If I was only smarter, then maybe…")_

_(Maybe what? They'll allow you into their circle of nerd talk? Personally, I don't think you would be as fun as you are right now if you contributed all your time to just studying.)_

Daisuke inhaled for a second and then exhaled. He was just about to approach the group but then the bell rang, signifying that lunch was over. Dropping his head in disappointment, Daisuke gradually made his way over to class.

As soon as all classes ended, the homeroom teacher began gathering up her students who were in the performance. "Unfortunately, we will not be rehearsing today. We need to get props finished and we need all the help we can get. We also need to be at least half way done with all the stage sets by today. I know we are running behind schedule, so if my actors and actresses really need to work on their lines, there are a few rooms in this hall available for usage."

Daisuke just wanted to go home. Nothing today was going as planned and he was so sure it never would. Daisuke made his way down the hall towards the stairs. He didn't want to know about finding out what Satoshi really felt or rehearing lines with Dark. He was tired and had enough.

However, just as Daisuke reached the first stair, he heard someone calling his name, "Niwa-san, wait!"

Daisuke suddenly became anxious. Finally, maybe something was going right. "Hiwatari-san?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to rehearse your lines with me since we have quite a few together."

"Sure."

Without a second thought, Satoshi grabbed onto Daisuke's hand and led him back to the private computer lab where Satoshi had taken Daisuke once before. Daisuke blushed the entire way and since Satoshi was holding his hand, Daisuke was so sure that Satoshi felt something for him. Once they were concealed and alone in the lab, Satoshi pulled out his list of endless lines for the play and flipped to the appropriate page. "You go first," said Satoshi.

Daisuke looked down at his lines and blushed… Dark was definitely going to enjoy the next scene. Satoshi knew just what Daisuke was staring at. The next scene in the play will be when the juicy stuff really happens. He wasn't sure if Krad was going to like acting this stuff out with Dark, but at least he was going to play his part. "Whenever you feel comfortable," Said Satoshi after several minutes.

Daisuke nodded and began.

Several minutes into the play, and Daisuke was already beginning to feel warm. He looked around the room and wondered if the air conditioner had suddenly broken down. "It's warm in here," Daisuke commented.

About thirty minutes later, Daisuke began to feel nervous about reading the lines. He suddenly felt tension and the air was getting thinner. (_"It's all just in my head.")_

Satoshi looked up from the pamphlet and at Daisuke. He seemed really tense. "Are you Ok, Niwa-san?"

Daisuke shook his head and allowed the pamphlet to fall. Just being in the same room as Satoshi was difficult enough, but when Satoshi acted like nothing had happened between them, Daisuke felt like is was all meaningless, and he didn't want that to be the case. "Hiwatari-san… I meant every word…"

Satoshi's eyes widened. He wasn't sure however if Daisuke was referring to the lines in the play or to the other night. "Pardon?"

"I mean it when I said… I want to be your… submissive…" Daisuke looked up at Satoshi with pleading eyes.

"Niwa-san…" Satoshi backed away. He knew that he couldn't have Daisuke. Krad wouldn't allow it. The curse just simply wasn't lift unless it was a girl that Satoshi had fallen in love with. Since Daisuke was a boy, Krad could still take over whenever Satoshi's feelings became intense. "I'm…. sorry," the words stabbed at his own heart, but he couldn't image what Daisuke might have been feeling.

Daisuke stared at the ground, feeling somnolent. He reached up with his own hand and held it against his forehead. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

"Niwa-san…"

Daisuke wanted to run out of the room, but he didn't want to admit that he had just been rejected. He knew there was just no way that Satoshi could have just thrown him aside… not after displaying such passionate emotions just a few nights ago. Daisuke boldly pushed himself to walk towards Satoshi, who found himself backing away. It wouldn't take much effort to stimulate _those_ feelings in Satoshi, and Satoshi knew fully well that Krad wasn't going to let Daisuke have his way.

Daisuke had cornered Satoshi and gently placed his hands on Satoshi's shoulders, "If you don't want me, push me away," Daisuke whispered.

Feeling no response from Satoshi, Daisuke moved in closer and kissed Satoshi's cheek. Satoshi tensed up and could already feel Krad stirring from his sleep. "Niwa-san, I can't… Krad… he's…."

"Stop," Daisuke whimpered, "Just stop. I want you… and I know you want me too."

Satoshi gasped. He couldn't believe the audacity that the little redhead was displaying, and neither could Daisuke. Daisuke had never felt so embarrassed yet determined in his entire life. The tension was nerve wrecking, and when Satoshi did not respond to Daisuke, the little red head felt like he had done something entirely wrong. Maybe he did just mistake Satoshi's actions for lust. Maybe there really wasn't anything on Satoshi's part. Daisuke was regretting every little word he had just spoken. Taking a step back, Daisuke withdrew his hands and said, "I'm sorry… Hiwatari-san."

A moment later, and one tear had trickled its way down Daisuke's cheek. (_"Oh no… no. Now Satoshi's going to see me crying,")_ Daisuke used his sleeve to wipe away his trickled tear and watery eyes, (_"He must think I'm such a loser. I can't even properly open my heart to him without being hurt and crying in the end.") _Daisuke slowly took a few more steps back. (_"I'm such an idiot. I'm not the boy that gets his way every time. I'm the one that gets rejected and seeks help from a friend.")_ Daisuke turned around and wiped away his tears. (_"Just when I was so close too…I knew I should have kept my mouth shut! I'm so stupid!")_

Against his better judgment, Satoshi decided that it was better to take his chances with Krad than to watch as Daisuke's heart crumbled. (_"If I'm going to do this, it better be quick.")_ Satoshi reached out and pulled Daisuke's torso against his chest, "Sorry, … Daisuke…"

Daisuke blushed as his beloved's voice whispered his unspoken name. Did this mean that Satoshi did feel something for him? Or was this simple action of affection completely out of pity? If so, Daisuke didn't want any of it. "Stop it!" Daisuke turned around and pushed Satoshi away. "I thought you rejected me… You don't reject people and a second later try to hold them. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?"

"Daisuke… It's Krad. He won't allow me to be with you," Satoshi tried to explain eagerly.

"Then what about that other night? Was he just asleep the entire time? He couldn't have been… Our angels feel our emotions just as fervently as we do," Daisuke couldn't restrain his tears any longer. He fell to his knees and desperately tried to wipe away every tear that fled his eyes.

"You wouldn't understand…" Satoshi couldn't inform Daisuke about his deal with the angel. Krad did his part in holding back, now Satoshi had to do his. "You have no idea how difficult it is for me to hold Krad back," Satoshi felt his back and evoked memories of how he had tried to restrain Krad, how the fallen angel's wing stabbed their way through his skin like knives, how his back bled when the angel retreated back into his thoughts, and how painful it was to tend to his wounds. These consistent actions drained Satoshi of his energy. Daisuke never had to go through any of that, because of that ring… Daisuke's father endured all the pain when Daisuke and Dark switched. Daisuke even had it easier since the wings were not essentially part of the body. They were attachments that could be removed and fitted back on whenever the angel needed it. "It's so painful when Krad tries to break free, Daisuke. It drains all my energy just trying to repress him back into my thoughts. I can't continue to do that unless needed."

"But you let him out for the rehearsals everyday. Shouldn't he be returning the favor by allowing you to be alone?" Daisuke gasped when Satoshi looked at him like he was caught in the act. "Wait… that other night… was that Krad's repayment to you?"

Satoshi lower his head and said nothing.

"Hiwatari-san…"

Satoshi kneeled before Daisuke and said, "Kiss me now if you want me, Daisuke. I only have one moment," Satoshi kissed Daisuke's temples. "It can't be anything long."

"But Krad will… he'll try and hurt you again, Satoshi!"

That's all Satoshi needed to hear before he inched his way in closer to Daisuke; stopping every few seconds to check on Krad, until their lips met for a brief second. (_Satoshi!_) Another kiss followed; this time more intimate and needy than the first. Satoshi held Daisuke's chin in place while he slipped his tongue into Daisuke's mouth and sought out his partner. They stroked each other lovingly while Daisuke's moans and gasps slowly became Satoshi's name. (_Fine, two can play this game.) _A second later, and Satoshi was being pushed back. He opened his eyes and pulled away from Daisuke reluctantly. "Krad, stop it!"

It was too late. Now Krad was the one kneeling before Daisuke. His golden eyes piercing into Daisuke's ruby colored eyes. "Now while we are alone, let me tell you something so it's clear. Satoshi had one chance. Only one to feel your tender love. I'm not so generous that I would allow my vessel multiple opportunities as your angel does."

Krad stood up and walked away from Daisuke. He was about to exit through the window, but then he turned around for a few last words, "If it wasn't for this play, I would have taken this time as most opportune to kill you," Krad arched his back as his wings ripped through and spilled blood all over the computers. "I'm not cleaning that mess," Krad chuckled as he flew out through the window.

"Why doesn't it hurt him?" Daisuke asked Dark.

_(Unlike you, Daisuke, Satoshi endures all the physical pain. It's not until Satoshi is wiped out that Krad begins to exhaust himself. )_

"I'm so sorry, Satoshi."

A/N: Please review and I'll have the next chapter out sooner than this one.


	7. The Play: Part Three

**A/N: **Ok… So I haven't been able to update this story for a while. I'm really sorry, but I am looking for an editor again

**Warnings: MATURE CONTENT **

**Slash/Lemon ahead**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

Chapter 7: "The Play: Part 3"

The night was not rough, but Risa did leave Dark completely exhausted. In fact, he was so tired that the thought of visiting Krad that night hadn't even crossed his mind. Fancy that. The next morning wasn't any better. Dark had made it to breakfast in time and nearly had a feast of bread only later to be forced to work by Risa. She had him scrubbing the marble floor of the – what Europeans call it- ballroom. It wasn't as grand and spacious as expected, but it was big enough to hold the maximum capacity of 1500 somewhat individuals. Dark was there along with a few other servant boys. It wasn't until Dark actually began scrubbing the floors did he think the room was just a little too big. "Why do we have to do this anyways? Are they going to be holding a party or something?"

A young boy answered, "It was the princess' birthday yesterday. The sultan still wants her to have a party. Princess Risa will only be inviting those she wishes to attend. She will also be selecting only the best looking servants to serve at the party. There will be dancing women and men too. I wish I could go."

Dark's lips curved. Being Risa's favorite, he was obviously already invited and whether he liked it or not, he was going to attend. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Krad will be there. "Pick up the paste, you lazy brats," a sudden unfamiliar voice echoed in the room.

Dark looked up and saw an unfamiliar face looking around the room. Pretending to scrub, he watched her as she looked over the shoulder of the youngest boy in the room. "You missed a spot," she kicked his bottom and made him fall forwards, "Put your back into it!"

"Feisty."

Just then, the girl looked up at Dark, "And who might you be?"

Dark stopped what he was doing the minute her feet forced his chin to look up at her. He grinned and said, "The name's Dark."

She raised a brow and then grinned back at him, "Ah. I've been waiting for the chance to finally meet you. You are center of gossip right now. Everyone is talking about you," she said as she removed her foot.

Dark sat up and responded, "Really? Me? I'm flattered."

"They said that you actually got Krad to talk to you when the two of you hadn't even been formally introduced. How did you do it?"

Dark shrugged nonchalantly, "Must be talent."

"And a rare one. Krad doesn't like talking with anyone."

"No, he prefers mocking."

"Besides the gossip about you getting him to talk, there is another rumor going around. They say that you are his counterpart," the woman bent down and took a closer look at Dark, "And I think they are right. You have dark hair, dark eyes, you are chatty, and conceded."

"Thank you for the compliments."

"I really must be going Dark, but it was a pleasure talking with you. If I may introduce myself, I am Riku, the sultan's right hand man… eh, woman."

"I don't think I've heard of you," said Dark.

"I work a lot with Krad. He's quite a difficult one to be around. Maybe you'll be lucky and break through his shell," with that said, Riku left.

"Oh, I want to do more than just break through his shell," Dark whispered to himself in an almost incisive tone.

When lunch came around, most of the servants dropped what they were doing and made over to the area where they had breakfast. Once again, there was bread. Dark frowned. He had bread for breakfast, why would he want it again for lunch? Did all these servants live off of bread and water? He knew where he could get better food, and before he even considered the consequences if he got caught, his feet were already leading him in that direction. Krad's room. There was absolutely no one there at the moment. It looked just as white as ever, but besides that it did have a basket of fruit sitting on a cushion in the middle of Krad's bed. Dark crept further into Krad's room and examined the fruit when he was close enough. Would Krad notice if he took something? Too late, Dark picked up an apple just half way through his thought. Of course there was an angel sitting on his shoulder telling him to put it back and be grateful for the bread presented to him back downstairs, and then there was that devil that sat on his other shoulder that told him exactly what he wanted to hear. 'Go ahead. Eat the apple. No one will notice, and if they do, no one will suspect you.' "Of course not."

Dark stretched his arms, looked around, and then clambered onto Krad's bed; making himself comfortable then began eating away at the apple. He finished it quickly and then grabbed the banana. He peeled it and nearly ate the whole thing in two bites. Dark then grabbed the orange. He couldn't stop himself. All the fruits were sweet and just so delectable. So, after Dark finished the orange, he reached for the grapes and then the two pears. By now, anyone would notice that the basket of fruit was nearly half empty. Oh well. Krad was a well fed prince. Dark grabbed a few other fruits that he couldn't identify before he had nearly polished off the entire basket.

Finally, Dark's belly was satisfied. Now he was laying on Krad's bed and taking in Krad's familiar scent which had made itself at home in the fabric. "I could just fall asleep here."

But of course Dark knew better than that. He forced himself to get up and leave the room before anyone came by. Unknown to him, there were a pair of golden eyes that had been watching him the entire time.

Dark returned to the ballroom and was surprised to find that it was completely clean. There was no one there though. "Maybe those kids finished things up quickly," whichever was the case, Dark reached up and stretched his arms. Just then, the other servants who were scrubbing the floors with him came in. The stood there agape, "You did all this?!" they asked.

"Huh?" Dark pointed to himself.

"You are amazing!" said one boy who quickly hugged Dark, "That means we get the rest of the day off to rest!"

Just then, Riku walked in and stood there amazed. "You boys sure work fast."

"It wasn't us, it was Dark!" said the one of the boys, "While we were gone to lunch, he cleaned the entire room by himself."

Riku stared dead at Dark. How could he have done this all by himself and so quickly? "You will be handsomely rewarded," Said Riku as she left the room.

Dark wanted to say that he didn't do anything, but he just couldn't pass up the idea of being rewarded handsomely. Anyways, now that he was free, he knew exactly who he wanted to track down. Dark skipped off into the halls, but only for so long. Soon, his side began to cramp. He had eaten too much and moved too quickly. Dark clenched his side while he now slowly walked the empty halls. "Now, where could Kraddy be at this moment?"

Dark went back to Krad's room, but didn't find him, he went to Risa's room, but didn't find him. He checked a few other rooms, halls, and even outside. Nothing. No Krad. "Dark, who are you searching for?" asked Riku who had suddenly appeared behind him.

"Krad. Have you seen him?"

"Oh, you're not going to find him around here. He left the palace during the evening yesterday. He had to attend something."

"Probably some nail appointment," Dark groaned.

"What? Miss your counterpart?"

Dark narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, in the mean time, allow me to give you this," Riku handed Dark a piece of parchment. He opened it and stared at it for a bit. Dark then looked over at Riku completely confused. "Can't read?"

Dark shook his head. That was the one thing he was never going to admit to master.

"It says that you are invited to attend Risa's birthday party as a guest, not a servant."

Dark grinned. For one night, he could pretend that he was the same as everyone else. Maybe then Krad would accept him as a 'friend.' "Will Krad be there?"

"Possibly. I've been trying to convince him to go. The party will be held tomorrow night. Krad should be back by then."

Dark slumped. He wasn't going to see Krad until tomorrow night?! He didn't know if he could wait so long. "Great."

"There will be many royals attending, so you should be warned. If you wish to not draw attention to yourself, then dress decent. Do not socialize too much, and make sure you drink responsively."

Confused, Dark asked, "Why?"

"It's just some royal trend. Who ever attracts you the most that isn't a member of royalty will go to bed with you. The person can neither accept nor decline. It's believed that royalty cannot be blamed for their actions."

"Hold on! Just one second!" Dark waited a few seconds for the information to register. "Are you telling me that if I show off, I can end up being in someone's bed reluctantly?"

"It commonly happens. Women are raped all the time because of this. It's not their faults though, and if they end up pregnant, then the child is disregarded. Sometimes the child even is forced out into the streets because he has no room in the home. Sad, isn't it?"

To Dark, that meant that Krad could possibly have illegitimate children… (_Has he even had sex before? He doesn't look the type to act on lust. But what if he does?! What if I know someone that is related to Krad?! What if he has a long lost brother?! What if I am somehow related to him?) _The many notions that Dark took into account bewildered and made him nervous. "Had Krad ever…"

"Why do you always ask about him? Do you have some infatuation with him that we are all about to discover? I don't know if Krad has ever taken someone to his bed. He doesn't cross my mind as that type, and if he did, there has never been any news about it. Most of the royalty brag about it to everyone. However, nothing is ever said about their illegitimate children. Poor things."

"I need something to wear," Dark suddenly said.

"Bring that up with Risa."

Dark ran off immediately. Risa was lying on the couch reading a book when Dark abruptly came in, "Risa, I need something to wear to the party! Something sluttish! And a robe or turban so that I can hide until I feel like showing off."

Risa placed the book down on the couch and then asked, "Why? Are you trying to get into someone's bed?"

_(Yes, and this may be my only chance!) _"Of course not."

"I think I have something," Risa walked over to her closet and pulled out a black turban. "You can wear this, and underneath it is a traditional loin cloth worn by men who perform exotic dances."

Dark snatched it from her and took off to try it on. Since he was alone in the washroom, he didn't hesitate undressing himself completely before putting on the outfit. It wasn't like anything Dark expected. Just a turban that wrapped around him and underneath was this little black cloth that covered his tush and _other member._ "Maybe Krad will like this."

Dark didn't have any way of finding out until tomorrow. The party started bright and early and lasted all day, but it won't be until night fall when Krad shall appear. So, in the mean time, Dark modeled himself in his new piece of garments as he walked up and down the washroom, making sure that every fit just perfectly, and hat he wouldn't injure himself while doing his little performance. "I never thought that I would be dancing for Krad to get into his bed…"

The next day was not like what Dark had pictured. There were dancing girls everywhere! Since the very second that the party had started, all these women appeared out of nowhere and started dancing for the men. "Sluts," he told himself as he took a drink.

"Yeah. Most of the girls here were invited to entertain the men," Said Riku who suddenly appeared behind Dark.

"Eh? Where did you come from?"

"I've been here for a while. It's my duty to keep an eye on the princess, whom is still getting ready. So, I have time to kill."

"So, you're gonna kill your time on me? Really, I'm flattered."

"Krad is going to be here late."

Dark crossed his arms over his chest, "Late?"

"Yes."

"How late?"

"Very."

"Are we talking about last minute late or…"

"Last second late."

A moment of silence fell before Dark said, "He really doesn't want to come, huh?"

"It's not necessarily that. Krad just doesn't like being in crowded places."

"Oh, I see."

Even so, the party continued, ignorant to Krad's absence. To make a long story short, there was food, there were girls dancing, there were _men_ dancing, there was even more food, and socializing. For Dark, the party was a completely bore until night fell. Once the sun fell behind the mounds of sand, a smiled formed its way onto Dark's lips. "Krad's going to be coming soon!" Dark said as he jumped around excitedly.

Two hours into the night, men started departing with women. Dark could only imagine what they were going to do. However, despite the many departures, there were still a lot of people. Risa invited just that many. Dark didn't pay much mind to any of them, until one woman approached him. "My, my, you must be that new servant boy," she stroked his sleeve with the back of her hand, "Why do you get such special treatment. You look like you haven't worked a day in your life."

"Oh, I've worked," Dark replied seductively, "And I do my job well."

The woman giggled. "I like you," she then wrapped her arm around Dark's, "You know, I'm Risa's cousin."

"And I'm Risa's personal servant."

"If you want, I could take you somewhere even better than here."

"Sorry, lady, but I've already been claimed for tonight," Dark lied. (_Touch me one more time and I'll make sure no other man ever looks at you.)_

"Who?" the woman asked disappointedly.

"The royal prince."

As if on cue, all the noisy people began to calm down, and loud talk was converted into whispers. Dark turned around to see what was causing the crowd to grow silent. He turned his head towards the entrance of the ball room and saw an all too familiar and missed face. Krad was being greeted by the many royal families that had attended. Before Dark could even whisper Krad name to himself, girls started to grovel at his feet. Dark mentally chuckled. There was no way that Krad was even going to acknowledge them. And he was right on the money too. Krad avoided all eye contact with them and merely stood there besides the sultan as they exchanged small talk with several other men. "Prince Krad has already asked you to go with him?" Dark had completely forgotten about the woman he was just talking to.

"Yes."

She frowned. Why would Krad pick Dark over all those other young girls? "You're insane if you think I'd fall for that. I know for a fact that Prince Krad did not ask you to his bed."

Dark just walked away and towards Krad. Though Krad did not exchange one word with any of the men, he seemed to be deeply rooted in their conversation. Whatever they were talking about would not interfere with Dark planned to steal Krad's attention. Now standing before the group of men, Dark bowed and instantly Krad averted his eyes from the group. He looked down at Dark as if sending a warning to stay away. Of course Dark didn't heed the warning, and instead snapped his fingers. With the music already playing for the other dancing girls, Dark began to move with the beat and attracted not only Krad's eye, but many others'. Once he had gotten fully into the music, Dark slowly began to remove his turban and exposed the traditional loincloth. When a grin had formed onto Krad's lips, Dark knew he was amused. He began doing what most of the other exotic girls were doing. Belly-dancing. Dark forced his muscles to move in wave like movements as he twisted his hips and stretched his arms over his head. That grin on Krad's face just got wider. Eventually, the dancing girls encircled Dark and began dancing with them. Their hands roamed about Dark's sweaty body as he danced against their fatigue figures. Inevitably, the entire ball gave their undivided attention to Dark. Even Risa, who was on the other side of the room turned to look at Dark. She was immediately struck when she saw his beautiful figure. He moved better than some of the girls. There was just something about the way his hips gyrated that made it so hard to avert your gaze. (_Oh Yeah!) _Dark thought to himself. (_Look who's the center of attention now! I know you can't resist, Kraddy.)_ All the while dancing, Dark had kept his eyes firmly on Krad. Krad, in turn, never averted his eyes either. (_Just what are you trying to prove Dark? That you are capable of seducing me?)_ Suddenly, as if reading his mind, Dark's lips formed a '_yes.'_ Krad rolled his eyes and broke completely eye contact.

Just then, a woman approached Krad and whispered something into his ear. Dark thought that he was just going to brush her off like everyone else, but he was stunned he left the group with her. (_What?!) _Dark grabbed his turban and tried to chase after Krad, but the crowd that swarmed around his restricted his movements. "Krad!" he tried to call out to him, but Krad had already left the room.

"Thank you so much," said the girl.

Krad nodded, and just then, he heard someone coming up from behind him, "Can't bear to lose sight of me, can you?" he asked without looking over his shoulder.

The girl raised a brown and tilted her head in confusion.

Dark approached Krad and boldly placed his hand on Krad's shoulder. "Sorry, Miss, he's with me."

Krad chuckled and then motioned for the girl to run along. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Dark."

"Then why was she with you?"

"She's the illegitimate daughter of my father. She's my half sister."

Dark winced, "You were taking your sister to your bed?!"

Krad felt like slapping some sense into his dunce counterpart. He sighed, "No. I was showing her the way out before someone forced her to go with them. Even though I'm a heartless bastard, I still watch out for my family."

"I see."

"Why are you here?" Krad asked almost instantaneously.

"You know why," Dark said in an almost incisive tone.

Krad's eyes narrowed. He didn't look at all pleased with Dark's response. Dark in returned looked at Krad firmly. Never before had Krad ever seen a serious side to Dark. He didn't even know the kid could be serious. "Go back to the party. Find someone else."

"No, take me with you." Krad sighed and began walking towards his room. Dark followed close behind.

Once inside Krad's room, he decided that he should make his intentions clear, "Currently, you are under the impression that I, like those other dogs, would take women to my bed to appease my desires. Let me assure you, Dark, I am not like those men at all. I do not derive appeasement by forcing myself unto others. So it would do you good to do away with that preposterous notion you have of me."

"How about if the other is willing?"

Krad just then looked like he could kill Dark for asking such a question. "I can tell you that if you are trying to get into my bed, you are not doing a good job of it."

Dark rolled his head and groaned. What was it going to take for Krad to open his arms to Dark? What was going to be required of him before Krad accepted him? "What do you want me to do, Krad, huh?"

Krad shook his head in annoyance. "Succumb to reality, Dark. I am never going to sleep with you."

"Just give me a chance!"

"To do what? Relieve yourself? Why would you think that sleeping with me would get you anywhere? And just for say, even if I did sleep with you, that would not mean that it I'd be willing to do it again. You insufferable fool. You'd be better to do away with that infatuation you have of me."

Dark gasped. How did Krad know about that? "Krad I…"

Krad began to laugh, "You want me that badly, huh?"

If Krad only knew. Since the very first moment that Dark laid eyes on him, he's been obsessed about him. He's hunt the halls for him, he's wondered in the dark for him. Hell, the entire reason why Dark was here was because of Krad. If Krad was to suddenly just up and leave, he could be sure that Dark would follow like his shadow. They weren't paradoxes for nothing. "Yes. I want you just that badly," Dark took several steps closer to Krad, "I want you to lay with me in bed and hold me while I fill you with my warmth. I want to kiss you and bare my love onto you. I want to climb over you and weight you down into the bed. I want you to be embraced and feel safe in my arms."

A sudden look of fear was conveyed in Krad's eyes. Krad had assumed that because of their status in life, Krad would be the dominant while Dark would be the submissive. After hearing Dark's little proclamation, he clearly understood that it was, if anything, going to be the other way around. "Why you insolent, little─"

"Dark?! Dark?! Are you there?!" Risa's voice could be heard in the halls.

Dark's eyes widened and no longer portrayed what was quite visible in them just a moment ago. Dark suddenly looked nervous and desperate, "Please, Krad!" Dark wrapped his arms around Krad's waist and buried his head in the crock of his neck, "Don't deny me this."

"Why? Don't you belong to Risa?" Oh, Krad couldn't miss the opportunity to play around with Dark. To postpone the moment and hopefully see fear in Dark's eyes when Risa walks through the threshold.

Dark pulled away and climbed onto Krad's bed, "Can't you see, Krad? I want to belong to you!" Dark removed his turban and threw it onto the floor.

Krad frowned and shook his head. Dark couldn't understand why the man was so stubborn?! "Please! I beg you!"

"Dark?!" Risa's voice was too close for comfort.

"Krad, I'll do anything you want, just please… come to me…"

Never had Krad heard such desperate pleas. What more, he couldn't believe what for. "Dark?" Risa was so close that she didn't even have to yell for him.

Dark looked like he was about to break out into a cold sweat. His body was shivering. He knew what Risa intended to do with him if she found him. Dark wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes shut. "Go away, Risa…," he whispered to himself.

While Dark sat in the middle of Krad's bed, he suddenly felt two arms embrace him, and Krad's scent flooded into his nose. When did Krad climb into the bed?! "Krad…," Dark whispered.

Dark couldn't see Krad's face as he leaned in and brushed his lips against Dark's neck. Just then, Risa walked in, "Dark?!" she looked behind him and was astonished to see her fiancé, "Krad?!"

"He's mine for tonight, Risa," Krad said in a hoarse whisper while he shot her a cold glare. "You're too late."

Risa tensed up for a moment and then looked at Dark, "Dark, do you want this?"

"The servant doesn't have a say," Krad reminded Risa.

"Now he does!" Risa looked desperately at Dark, "Dark, are you willing to allow Krad to do this to you?"

Krad's hand grabbed onto Dark's neck. "Ye… yes," Dark mumbled.

"Stop it, Krad! You're hurting him!"

Krad licked Dark's ear and then said, "So what if I am. The boy's a masochist. He receives pleasure in this sort of foul play, don't you Dark?"

Dark could only moan as Krad kissed his way up his neck so tenderly that it went straight to his groin. Risa on the other hand had completely vanished from the room. "You started this game, Dark. Now, you are going to see it through."

(A/N: **This next scene would ****not**** have happened ****in**** the ****play****. But this is what would have happened if it was a fiction all on its own. ****Mature content**** ahead. Those who are not mature please do not proceed forwards. You have been warned.)**

Within moment, Krad had completely done away with Dark's little cloth and now was seated behind Dark, musing. "What should I do with you, Dark? Why don't you tell me? What fantasies have you conjured up while you sleep?"

"Of me… having you…"

Krad forcefully pushed Dark onto his stomach and laid besides him. Dark turned to look at Krad who was now running his hand through Dark's black hair figuring out how he was about to word his next phrase, "Surely you know that I am not accustomed to this sort of… predicament," Krad was struggling to find the right words to say and hadn't even bothered to hide his anxiety, "But I will warn you now. If you hut me, I will personally customize the most excruciating torturer device I can brainstorm with this sadistic mind of mine and test it out on you."

"I understand," Dark knew not to mess around with Krad. As deceiving as Krad can be with that innocent face, he'd be more than happy to execute a theory if it included human torment. "I want to ask you a question."

"Go ahead. But I can't guarantee an answer."

"Is there anything that you'd rather I not do?"

Krad chuckled, "Dark, you do not ask me those sorts of questions."

"Then I'll assume that you are giving me complete body access," Dark grinned.

Krad didn't like the way Dark threw that at him. Nor did he like the thought that that was exactly what he had given Dark. "Just bear in mind what I said."

After confirming the necessaries, Dark picked himself up and went over to a shelf that Krad had against the wall. He began to shuffle through a few things until he found exactly what he was looking for. You didn't need to be a genius to guess that it was some sort of lubrication.

When Dark returned to the bed, he placed the golden lamp on the shelf that was closer to the bed and then looked over to Krad who looked completely petrified. "Come here," the comment was demanding and left no room for indecision.

Slowly, Krad propped himself up and then scuttled over to Dark. "Sit up," Dark commanded as he cupped Krad's face tenderly. Krad did so while keeping his face down, shadowing his eyes. "Look at me," Dark nudged Krad with his nose and waited patiently as Krad opened and revealed his golden eyes which by now had softened. Dark did not rush his movements as he crept closer to Krad's face, determined to steal a kiss while his partner tried to pull back. Just then, Krad gripped Dark's arms warningly. He wasn't ready for this step.

Heeding the man's wishes, Dark's hand slid down somewhat and instead, Dark kissed Krad's cheek tenderly. Krad closed his eyes again and felt Dark's hands pushing against his chest. Krad willingly laid back and groaned when Dark's weight forced him to sink further into the bed. Who knew the guy could be so heavy?

Dark now took a hold of Krad's robe in his hand and whispered, "It's about time we get rid of these."

The room was fairly dark except for the few candles that sat by the entrance, the window, and the mirror. So, bearing that in mind, getting completely naked with Dark didn't sound like such a bad idea. No one would be able to see them from a distant view point. Hell, Krad had a hard enough time seeing Dark in his dimly lit room. "I'll leave you to it, then," Krad suddenly said.

"You just asked me to undress you. Do you realize that?"

Thank the almighty that the room was so dim. It perfectly hid his blushes, which he was sure will be making frequent appearances on his face before the night ends. "Yes…."

Dark undid the robe with ease and slid it off Krad's shoulders and down his arms. He then picked Krad up in his arms for easier removal. With that out of the way, there wasn't much of anything left to remove except the little cloth guarding the more personal areas. "Can I?"

"Not yet," still being held in Dark's arms, Krad tried to fall back and pull Dark with him onto the bed. Sensing this, Dark obligingly fell forwards. However, this time, they were in a new position. Dark's hips were comfortably being cradled between Krad's two thighs. This brought them closer together and made Krad realize what he had just agreed to moments before.

"Krad, I need to prepare you."

"Go ahead then."

Dark picked himself up and replaced his hands on Krad's hips. He slowly undid the knot that held the cloth where it was and Krad obediently raised his hips for easier removal. Dark took a moment to admire Krad's body. He inspected each and every little inch of his body as best as he could through the darkness; memorizing it incase he never had the chance to do it again. Once Krad began to fidget under Dark's gaze, he tore his eyes away from Krad's body and gazed into Krad's eyes. "Have you done this before?"

Krad turned his head and rested the side of his face against the pillow. "Don't ask such things."

"I need to know," the thought of being Krad's first was heady.

"I don't have any diseases if that's your main concern."

Dark lowered himself again and kissed Krad's forehead, "I was hoping you could tell me what you like."

"I won't stop your ministrations unless I don't like them."

While nodding, Dark moved himself lower and nestled in the crock of Krad's neck, "Can I kiss you here, or will you stop me?"

Krad did not answer, so Dark pressed a gentle kiss and when not stopped, he continued. Dark placed three fervent kisses along Krad's neck before he reached his clavicle and decided to bite him there. He took the soft, untouched, unmarked skin between his teeth and slowly bit. Krad winced at first and Dark pulled away. "Did I hurt you?"

Krad shook his head. He had winced for a completely different reason. Of course, he would never allow Dark to know what the stimulation was.

Just then, Dark moved his hands all over Krad's chest and pressed firmly onto Krad's nipples. Krad propped himself up on his elbows and looked Dark firmly in the eyes. "Don't like that?" Dark asked.

"It's not that…," Krad rolled his head back while still holding himself up, and Dark leaned in and settled his lips on Krad's neck again. "Ah…."

He claimed one specific spot on Krad's neck to bear his mark. Dark bit and sucked on the sensitive skin all the while Krad occasionally gasped. Krad was by far more honest with what gave him pleasure than Dark could have ever fathomed. All the while kissing his neck, Dark's finger tips were rolling over Krad's nipples, which had by now grown hard and needed Dark's attention. Once Dark left a decent mark on Krad's neck, he moved down to kiss one of Krad's erect nipples while that hand descended onto Krad's hip. "Lie back down," Dark instructed against Krad's chest.

Now with him resting against his back, Dark lowered himself until he was hovering over Krad's groins. He lifted one of Krad's thighs slightly for easier access and kissed the interiors. Krad clenched the bed sheets in his hands nervously. Dark kissed the area around Krad's scrotum and those lower sensitive areas. He slowly spread Krad's legs apart as he reached his goal. "Dark?"

"If you don't want me to, I won't," Dark pulled back from Krad's genitals, and reached for the golden lamp that was sitting on the shelf. Tilting it over slightly, he poured a reasonable amount of oil onto his palm and coated his fingers and cock. "This may feel a bit strange."

Dark removed himself from between Krad's legs and laid himself besides Krad instead. "What are you─AH!"

Before Krad could finish his question, Dark situated a hand between his legs and teasingly circled the circumference of Krad's entrance. Krad shifted a little as Dark pushed that finger in and pulled back put. Krad placed one of his legs over Dark's hip and replaced his head beneath Dark's as Dark inserted a second finger. Once those two began to prop around, Krad felt like his insides were going to come out. It felt weird, almost like some worm had inched its way in and was frantically trying to get out. When Krad felt a third trying to find room with the other two, Krad clenched onto Dark's shoulders and gasped. There just didn't seem to be enough room for all three of them. Finally, Dark pulled all three fingers out and sat up. "Are you ready?"

Krad couldn't bring himself to give a verbal response. It was just not in his character. Instead, he separated his thighs and shifted himself so his body looked like it was willing to accept Dark. Dark brought his hand beneath one thigh and lifted it over his upper arm. The other leg was brought around Dark's waist which now gave Dark easier access. "Look at me," Dark whispered.

Krad did and sealed his eyes to Dark's. He leaned forwards, moving his face closer to Krad as his erection pushed into him. Once all the way in, Dark whispered into Krad's ear, "Like it?"

"Mnnn…," Krad leaned his head against Dark's. He couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong about all of this. The way Dark moved, the way Dark kissed him, the way Dark showed him… Love? (_No…he can't…ah!) _"Ahhh!" Krad clung onto Dark's shoulders and desperately tried to control his uneven breathing as Dark plundered deeper into him, awakening this new sensation that he had never felt before. It was… wonderful… It was… Self-pleasuring… It was all Krad needed. "S…shit!" Krad wanted to just let go and succumb to his licentious desires. He moved closer to Dark and was so bold as to kiss Dark's neck; not as strongly and passionately as Dark had to his, but it was enough to be considered a display of affections or an expression of gratitude. "Faster," he breathed.

Dark slightly picked up his pace and ran his hands all over Krad. It was unbelievable how good Dark could make Krad feel. His hands were amazing. They moved along his sides, up his chest, down his back all the while feeling like they were claiming him entirely at once. This left Krad feeling flushed and needed. Yes. He felt needed by Dark. Krad tightened one of his legs around Dark's waist as if to bring him closer. Krad needed to feel Dark; he yearned to bring them together. "You're amazing…," Dark wasn't sure if he heard Krad correctly.

To respond to this, Dark reached down and grasped Krad's erection while not arresting his own movements. He gave Krad deliberate long and hard strokes; drawing out Krad's full pleasure; making him wallow in ecstasy. Soon, Krad's hips began to move with Dark; he raised himself up and met each and every one of Dark's thrusts. "Um…mn," their deep voices vibrated in the room as Krad smothered kisses affectionately against Dark's neck. "Oh… Krad…."

Krad could feel that Dark's thrusts had become more urgent, faster, and stronger. "Come… inside," Dark forced himself to slow his pace as he stroked Krad just a bit more before both of them allowed themselves to succumb to the ecstasy that ripped right through them. Krad arched his back and Dark gave him one last, powerful thrust before they collapsed. "I love you," Dark cupped Krad's face again and kissed his cheek. He tried to move closer and managed to kiss the edge of Krad' heavenly, sensationally stimulating lips before the stubborn man turned away. "Enough…," he panted. His breathing was still uneasy and rushed. Even in the darkness, Dark could clearly see the bright blush that had spread over Krad's face. Oh, how Dark wished he could kiss him.

"Pull out…," Krad said through his uneven breathing.

Dark slowly did while Krad winced and gasped.

(**A/N: END OF SCENE)**

For several long moments, no one spoke as both tried to regain themselves. Krad was the first to come back into reality, and quickly said, "I think, it would be wise if you left."

"No, please, don't make me leave."

"Did I not satisfy you enough? What more do you want from me, Dark?" Dark sat up and reached out to Krad's face. "What are you…"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out."

Krad grabbed Dark's hand firmly in his. He stared into Dark's eyes and said, "This is your last warning."

"Or what? You'll summon someone?"

"You are ridiculous, Dark. I can't summon anyone with some magical power. I am constantly being watched. If that someone notices that I'm upset in anyway, they warm the entire palace."

"So, can that person see us now?"

"No. They're not here tonight. They didn't count of me making an appearance tonight."

"Let's get off that subject shall we?" Dark settled himself besides Krad again, "Why wont' you let me stay here and sleep with you? And why won't you kiss me?"

Krad raised his hand, "For you, Dark, a simple kiss will turn into something else. Daresay I was to kiss you now, what would we be doing several minutes later? Hm? Passionately making out while we continue previous actions?

"Ok. What do you want me to do for you?"

Krad smirked, "There is nothing that you can possibly do to get me to kiss you."

"Why are you denying me?!" Dark whined.

"Because I can."

"Oh come on! What do you want me to do, Krad?" Dark's palms came together and his finger intertwined. He brought his folded hands to his lips and looked at Krad with those puppy dog eyes.

"You should know me by now, Dark. What would you have to do to get on my good side?"

"Avoid you at all cost?"

Dark's answer surprised Krad. (_Does he really think that?)_ "Where would that get you? Are you seriously under the impression that your presence is a nuisance?"

"Yes."

"I guess I have led it on in some way," Krad settled himself, "As for your first question, it's late. Risa is probably not alone in her room at the moment anyways." Krad laid back against the wall and patted the bed. Quickly, Dark laid himself next to Krad and snuggled in. "Don't look so tense, Krad," Dark chuckled when he noticed that Krad was staring at him as if he would ravish Krad as soon as he let his guard down. "We've had sex."

Krad sighed and settled himself besides Dark. Flipping himself over, Dark threw his arms around Krad and pulled himself in. His head was situated above Krad's and his legs were intertwined with Krad's. "You know, I've always wanted to have you like this…"

"What?" Krad whispered, but it was too late. Dark had drifted off into a blissful dream.

A/N: I should have the next chapter out sooner. Hope you enjoyed this long, lemony chapter.


	8. Props and the Walk

_The Play_

By HikariIceAngel

Edited by XMizzfreestyleX

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own D.N.Angel and I in no way affiliated with it.

E/N: I am unable to continue writing for this story and have passed on the story to **HikariIceAngel. **From this chapter onwards, I will act as the editor and she as the author. Please enjoy.

Chapter Eight: Props and the Walk

Daisuke was still thinking about what had happened between Satoshi, Daisuke, and Krad. It had kept him thinking and from sleeping to the point that he was almost late for school, but as usual Daisuke had made it in the classroom right at the bell. He saw Satoshi sitting at his desk reading a book when he was walking to his desk to take a seat. It seemed as if nothing had happened, but Daisuke could tell that Satoshi looked a little more tired than usual. "Now class, since we have yet to finish the props for the school play those who are participating in the play will be doing props instead of lessons. And those not participating will be sent to another teacher where they will do their usual lessons."

Cheers were heard from those who were helping with the play, while the others just groaned. The other students shuffled to their feet, grabbed their things, and followed the teacher out of the classroom and into the other classroom. The students all chattered happily about the play, it seemed as if there was much excitement in store for the play, and its actors and actresses. While everyone chatted and gossiped, Daisuke just stared off into space in a daze as if to be thinking very deeply about something.

(Dark, why would Krad want to hurt Satoshi like that?)

_(Krad doesn't care for his tamers, Daisuke. But in a way it seems like he doesn't mean to hurt his tamers.)_

(What do you mean? Dark, do you know why Krad always hurts Satoshi when he transforms?)

_(In a way, yes, I know why, but it isn't as simple to explain.)_

(Please go on.)

_(Daisuke, Krad has always been suppressed, and locked away by his tamers, so in a way it isn't his fault. The Hikari have always thought Krad as a curse. The Niwa did the opposite. They were actually thrilled by my presence, because they felt as if it enhanced their thievery. While your family has developed ways of stopping the pain, Satoshi's family never did any of those things, because they always thought as Krad as a curse, and not as a spirit. With was made so that the pain of sprouting wings did not occur, because it hurt the tamer so much.)_

(Oh.)

_(And now you know why Krad is insane. From being locked away for so long it drove him to insanity. Without any company a person can go insane with just himself, and his own thoughts.)_

Daisuke started thinking about it, while across the room, Satoshi watched him. The only time he would get that look was when he was speaking to Dark. Satoshi knew what was going on, then the teacher made it clear that she would be assigning what they would be doing. "Niwa-kun, Hiwatari-kun. You both will be working on the prop for the Princess's room." Satoshi nodded, and followed the teacher to his assigned task, and Daisuke followed.

They were lead by their teacher into the school theatre where other people were working on the props for the school play. They saw that people were put into pairs to work on their assigned prop. Mostly the actors, and actresses were those working on the props, but certain people also did other things. For instance, those who were composing, designing, and putting together the costumes were doing just that. Mostly everything that was supposed to be for the play was behind schedule. Only those doing their lines were on schedule. "Now the materials, and supplies are backstage. The art teacher has left a checklist, and instructions for how he wants this done. Now, get started." and she left them to work on their prop.

Satoshi gathered the instructions together, read off what the needed and what their art teacher wanted them to do. Daisuke looked at Satoshi as he concentrated at the work at hand. Satoshi looked back at Daisuke, "Can you help me gather the supplies we need?" Satoshi asked; Daisuke nodded and followed him backstage.

Daisuke saw Satoshi cringe when he noticed some of his fan girls looking his way and giggling. Then one blushing girl stepped forth from the crowd, a letter in hand close to her chest and slight determination on her face. Satoshi recognized the pink envelope immediately and prepared himself. When she came up to Satoshi she said," Hiwatari-kun, please except my letter." She then looked down and stretched her arms out in a gesture to give him the love letter, but he did not except it.

"I'm sorry. I have no time for girls." Satoshi's voice displayed the obstinate coldness a boy needed to make his intentions clear. Having been rejected without a drop of sympathy, the girl ran off crying.

From his audience, he got the usual 'Jerk!' comments, but it didn't faze him in the least bit. Satoshi was used to it. Daisuke looked at his friend in a curious manner, but didn't say a word. He had a promising idea why Satoshi didn't except it, so Daisuke was rather pleased with Satoshi's direct coldness towards the girl.

They carried on until Daisuke found where the supplies were being kept. "Satoshi, what are the supplies we need?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi pulled the list from his pocket and began, "Pink paint, black paint, purple paint, painting sponges, paint brushes, and masking tape." Daisuke gathered what they needed, and Satoshi helped carry the supplies to their workspace.

Satoshi brought out the sketch of the prop that the art teacher had attached with the instructions, and the list. It was made in a paint-by-numbers sort of way, but they were supposed to sketch it onto their prop. While sketching out the design, Daisuke tried to lighten their moods with some friendly, random conversations, but alas, he failed. Satoshi didn't care much about the weather, he didn't want to discuss homework or studying techniques, he was seemingly uninterested with what movies had come out, and he didn't watch those sitcoms the class was always talking about.

Daisuke ran out of ideas, turned, and slapped himself. What was he thinking? He just embarrassed himself even more so than he thought possible in front of Satoshi.

Seeing Daisuke in distress made Satoshi anxious. After a few seconds, Satoshi decided to rescue his friend from further humiliation. "Daisuke, do you have anything planned for the weekend?" Daisuke had planned on asking Satoshi that, but he beat him to the punch.

"No, not exactly. All I have to do is clean out the basement. And you?"

"No. Since no notes have been sent out, life has been pretty calm and laid back."

"Well, better enjoy the peace while it lasts."

"I kind of like it, Daisuke. I wish it could always be like this, but sometimes wishes don't come true." Daisuke smiled at him.

"Maybe if you want it bad enough, then it will come true." There was a sense of peace shared between them both as they smile and then went back to work on their project.

When lunchtime came around, they both were only one-fourth of the way through with the prop. As they walked through the halls to the cafeteria, they both talked to each other about just about everything they could really think of. Instead of Satoshi sitting with his usual friends, they both decided to find their own spot on the school lawn. It seemed like today couldn't get any better. The spot beneath the Sakura tree during the time when the blossoms were in full bloom was the most fought over. For some reason, today there wasn't a student in sight

Satoshi led Daisuke beneath the tree and they sat down together. Once Daisuke found a comfortable position, he placed his lunch bag on the grass and to Satoshi's surprised withdrew not one, but two Bento boxes **(****1). **Both Bento boxes were filled with Steamed Rice, Onigiri**(2)**, Yakitori**(3)**, the usual Sushi, and other assorted foods. Satoshi stared at Daisuke's food, wondering if Daisuke had actually prepared him lunch or if Daisuke ate just that much. "Do you really need to eat that much food? And how do you even have the time to plan, and pack all of that?"

"Well, I usually train everyday, and usually when there is a note out I usually need a lot of food so I can keep my energy up, but really there is no need. My mom promised not to send out any notes, and no more training until we are finished with the play. Also, I usually pack and make my own lunch. I do it all the night before since I have little to no time to get ready in the mornings."

"Then, why did you pack that much?"

"Cause of habit." he said with a nervous laugh, and a slight blush. Satoshi stared at him skeptically. "Ummm...would you like to share?" Daisuke asked withdrawing a second set of chopsticks smiling slightly.

"I'm guessing you did this purposely." Daisuke gave a big smile, and a very happy nod that shook his hair.

Satoshi smiled, and took the other set of chopsticks from him. He took the food into his mouth and tasted each item one at a time. He clewed slowly, savoring its flavor and allowing Daisuke to see the rewarding look of satisfaction on his face. "Daisuke, I never knew you could cook so well." He commented while holding Daisuke's eyes.

Daisuke smiled and tried to hide his blush, "Well, I've been cooking since I was 5. I loved to help Mom in the kitchen when I was little, and since then she's been teaching me a little bit of cooking here and there, she gave me suggestions and some pointers. Actually, she was the only one that ever taught me how to cook; it's something that she really loves."

"She must be an amazing cook. Your cooking is extraordinarily delicious."

Daisuke once again tried to hide his blushing face. "I think it's just all part of being a mother."

"Yeah, it probably is."

The bell sounded signaling the end of lunch, and the beginning of the rest of the time Daisuke would have left with Satoshi until the end of the school day. The day seemed to have flown by so fast. Daisuke blamed it on the interruptions that stole away Daisuke's time with Satoshi. But they had spent a lot of time with each other, mostly talking, but it seemed that the more they spoke to each other; the better they got to know each other. This may have been making them closer than they should have been at the moment. With Krad's lingering presences, he could appear and ruin their moment any time. Like he had always did. "Satoshi?" Daisuke was a bit worried for their blossoming relationship. He just hoped that their relationship would not be as brief as the life time of the blossoms above them.

"Yes?"

"I'm worried that our other halves will ruin us. I know you can't promise anything, but please promise me that you'll never let your other half take control of your life."

"Daisuke, I would never allow him to do that. I promise." A smile spread across Daisuke's face.

"I'm just so worried, Satoshi, because of what happened in the Computer Lab. And what did he mean by not allowing you 'multiple opportunities' ?" Satoshi's eyes were graced with a hint of sadness.

"To tell you the truth Daisuke, I made a deal with my angel. In turn for allowing him to participate in the play, he offered me one romantic moment with you without any interruptions. I accepted because I am no fool and I know how rare it is for me to be offered something like that. Especially from him." Daisuke nodded understanding what he meant.

"I confess I made a similar deal with Dark, but in a bit of a different way. Dark promised me as many romantic moments with you without interruptions final performance so long as he gets to play himself in the play." Daisuke admitted.

When the bell for the end of the school day rang, the students of II-B cleaned up quickly so that they could get out of school. The end of the school day was always exciting for those who had to sit in a boring classroom all day. After Daisuke and Satoshi had cleaned their area, they gathered their things, and headed in the direction of the school entrance. Once they had reached the gates, the usual fan girls were standing there waiting for him to just pass by. But unlike before, Daisuke received many glares as he walked by the girls. "Daisuke, would you like to walk home together?" Satoshi asked suddenly.

"Why? You live in the opposite direction."

"I would like to talk to you a little more before going home."

Daisuke heard a yawn in the back of his mind.

(Good Evening, Dark.)

(_Hey, Daisuke._)

"I guess it's alright." A soft tug at Satoshi's lips was visible; it wasn't a smile, but it was close.

Satoshi and Daisuke walked down Daisuke's street; both chatting calmly before the setting sun. Though they took their time walking, in the distance Daisuke's home was quickly approaching. The pair could see Daisuke's father, Kosuke, outside with a watering can. He must've just finished watering the flowers, because he then set the can down and walked inside.

When they both reached the doorway, they both turned, and faced each other. They were first unsure of what to do though they both clearly knew what they wanted. A smile could be seen playing on both of their lips. And then...

A/N: Teehee...I left you with a cliffhanger. You know what they say cliffhangers are a writer's best friend and a reader's worst nightmare. Yeah, I pretty much just wrote this as I typed it. I hope you enjoyed it!

E/N: A big thanks to Hikari­IceAngel for bringing you this chapter.

**Notes:**

**(1)Bento Box – **A Japanese lunch box with delicious assortments of Japanese foods(yum...).

**(2)Onigiri – **Japanese for Rice Balls, but I think most people know this (just in case...).

**(3)Yakitori – **Japanese miniature kebabs made traditionally of chicken and scallions, but can be made with whatever you want.


End file.
